In My Arms
by xYuriChan
Summary: I promise, I'll protect you!" Those were the words that made him run. Made him question his own feelings, on the problem, on his brother, and on Naruto. Rated M for lemons, rape, and incestual events. ItaSasu vs. NaruSasu. Complete
1. Never Too Late

_**Chapter 1 - Never Too Late**_

_-Here I was again. Stuck in a position I'd rather avoid-_

He guessed it was his punishment. He never really believed in Karma but it explained a lot. But he guessed he must've been a really bad person in his former life to end up like this. But here he was facing the same social worker as always while he was asked the same questions they always asked him. And answered with the same lies he always answered with.

"So, how are things going with your brother?" He asked.

"Fine." Sasuke lied.

"Just 'fine?'" He asked.

"Is there another word to describe it?" Sasuke retorted.

"How's his new job working out?" He asked.

"Fine." Sasuke lied.

"Has he been doing anything bad? You can tell us." The social worker asked then added the last part in a final attempt to break him down.

Any normal kid would've broke down and cried, and told the whole story. But Sasuke was like a trained puppy. All he did was let his emotionless eyes blink before he lied once more to the man who was only trying to help.

"No, Itachi hasn't done anything bad."

_Even if I say_

"_It'll be alright"_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Never Too Late by: Three Days Grace

* * *

**NearKunn: Think of this like a preview the next Chapters will be longer, but this was only to gain interest in the story.**

**Sakura: So what's the plot then sensei?**

**Sasuke: I'm in agreement with Sakura, although, I'm also afraid to ask.**

**NearKunn: Hey Sasuke have I ever mentioned that I wanted you to take part in an Uchihacest?**

**Sasuke: I'll kill you.**

**NearKunn: Don't worry! It's an ItaSasu vs. NaruSasu story!**

**Naruto: O.O? Huh?**

**Sasuke: I'LL KILL YOU! *chases NearKunn out the door with a kunai at the ready***

**Suigetsu: Reviews make the fucking world go round. Give them to us!**

**Naruto: Where'd you come from?**


	2. My Only One

_**My Only One**_

The beeping sound woke him up yet again making him want to smash in the clock beside his head. But he controlled his urges as best he could. Although the blonde haired blue eyed boy was never very good at controlling his anger. But it was an inanimate object that was only doing it's job.

Naruto opened his eyes and pressed the button that would make the screeching/beeping noise stop for the day.

"You had better get up and dressed in 5 minutes or you'll miss the bus." His mother's voice called through his door making him hop out of the bed. He so could not afford to miss the bus again.

-XxX-

Naruto walked into homeroom glad he was on time for once and taking his seat at one of the many art tables he'd have to return to by 6th hour. And he hated having just plain art class on a normal day.

"Wooh, that's a sight I've never seen." Sakura commented taking her seat next to the blonde at the table. "Aren't I supposed to be here before you?"

"Funny." He replied giving her a crocked smile. "But I actually woke up on time this morning."

"No way. It's a sign of the apocalypse!" She joked rather melodramatically.

"I'd say get a room, but Naruto's gay." Ino commented sitting across from the two even though that wasn't her assigned seat. Most people either didn't listen or care when it came to assigned seats in an art class.

"Thanks for announcing it to the whole world." Naruto commented sarcastically.

"Naruto, no one else is in the room but us, and we already know." Ino replied.

Naruto looked around and realized she was right before giving the blonde apologetic look.

"You better be sorry." She joked as a few students walked into the classroom finally.

Naruto was slightly self-conscious about his sexuality. The only people who knew about him being gay were his female friends and his Mom. No one else had a clue about it at all. And that was how he wanted it. A secret.

The bell rang and Naruto looked around the room noticing the empty table where someone who usually sat all by himself. But he wasn't here today. Maybe he was sick or something…

He barely had time to think that when he walked in the door. He glanced at no one not even the teacher. All he did was watch his own feet as he tried not to trip on his way to his lonely seat. He chose to sit by himself, although Naruto could never fathom why. His real assigned seat had been at the same table as Ino, but he never sat there, and Ino decided to move and sit with Naruto and Sakura soon after.

Being gay he was justified in saying that the boy was gorgeous. And Ino and Sakura would always agree. He could be the most popular kid in school if only he would talk to someone once in awhile. But he kept to himself and only spoke to the teachers and that was only when they asked him a direct question. But he really was gorgeous. Black hair and dark onyx eyes that rarely looked at you if even at all. His skin was pale but he seemed stronger then most people although the way he kept to himself made him an easy target for people to pick on.

He was smart but he rarely got his homework done on time. He'd turn it in, but it was always a couple days late, sometimes even later then that. To be perfectly honest, he was weird. But still completely gorgeous.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" One of the girls greeted the lonely boy in an attempt to get his attention. "Did you have a nice weekend?" She asked.

He glanced up from his seat at her and grunted but that was all.

"Kimi, you're clearly annoying him!" One of the other girls commented. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…what happened to your wrist?" She asked.

Sasuke's emotionless eyes traveled to this bandaged up wrist before he just looked away from everyone all together. He never spoke and yet everyone was intrigued by him. Including Naruto who was staring at his wrist with growing curiosity.

"Do you think he got into a fight?" A girl at the table next to Naruto's whispered but loud enough for most people to hear.

"Ha. I'd like to see the Uchiha get his ass kicked." One of the guys replied rather loudly. Loud enough for Sasuke to hear because the raven haired boy looked up from his seat towards the guy. "It's what he gets for acting so high and mighty towards everyone all the time."

"That's kinda mean." One of the girls commented with a laugh.

"Hey it's true. I'd pay to thank the guy who kicked the Uchiha's ass…"

"Why don't you shut up before you get all the facts about a situation?" Naruto suggested turning around as he felt the need to defend the lonely boy. "Or you can continue to gossip about shit you don't know a damn thing about."

"Really Uzumaki? You wanna start something?" The guy asked.

"No, but you do." Naruto replied getting ready to defend himself if it became necessary.

"Alright everyone in your seats I'm about to take attendance." Kakashi-sensei announced unaware of the fight that almost broke out but making good time in stopping it because both boys turned around ignored each other the rest of the hour.

-XxX-

"Did you hear the good news buddy?" Kiba asked walking up to Naruto's locker.

The blonde shook his head and gave him a confussed look.

"Apparently you and the Uchiha are an item." Kiba informed him of the new gossip going around. "And that the two of you got into a fight and you broke his wrist. Did you hear about this?"

"No I did not." Naruto answered shaking his head. "Thank you for letting me know though. I'll be sure to patch things up with Sasuke later." He joked.

There was the price he'd be paying for defending the guy. People would now find someway to throw Naruto into the gossip. Never intervene in a gossip story. It will always turn around and bite you in the ass.

"So do you think the Uchiha knows about your relationship with him?" Kiba asked.

"Y'know what. I have no idea." Naruto replied pulling out one book, this way he won't need to return to his locker until after 5th hour, which was still lunch and a class period away. But he had PE, so he wouldn't have time to run to his locker after he finished changing.

Thinking about it the bandage on Sasuke's wrist didn't look like a cast for a broken arm. More like gauze wrapped around a sprained or maybe fractured wrist. Naruto had played enough sports and gotten into enough fights to be able to catch onto the differences.

But Sasuke didn't play any sports; he didn't do anything extra with the school. As far as Naruto could tell the guy didn't have much of life outside school. Not that he ever had much of one while in school.

Naruto had him in PE to and his performance was always up or down. One day Sasuke'll be the best player. The nest he'll perform like he could barely keep himself from passing out on you. Just like some days on a rare occasion he'll get his homework turned in on time. While on others nothing got done. Sasuke Uchiha was a mess of ups and downs.

Naruto had to wander how his parents let him get away with that. Naruto only had his mother for as long as he can remember, but his Mom would kill him if he did that. Sasuke was a complete mystery. A puzzle Naruto could probably never be able to fully understand.

-XxX-

Lunch was hell today. With those stupid rumors going around Naruto didn't feel like hanging out with any of his guy friends. He still couldn't bring himself to tell any of them that he was gay. It would probably just make things too awkward. So instead of dealing with it, Naruto grabbed his sack lunch that he had thrown together this morning and hid in the locker room.

He had PE this hour and so if he just stayed back here, he could just throw his stuff away and change quickly into his shorts and T-shirt and be out before most people showed up. He was sure that someone was going to give either him or Sasuke crap about those rumors.

It's was almost funny really. Even though Naruto was gay, there was no proof that Sasuke was as well. And not to mention that Naruto had never spoken to the guy before let alone became an "item" with him.

After a couple minutes of Naruto silently eating in a room that smelt as bad as it looked ugly he realized that he had to pee. Badly. So he stood up, left most of his uneaten lunch, and began to walk back to the area that held the urinals when a small sight caught his eye. In the area where the showers were was a small dark brown bench you usually sat on while waiting to put the showers to use.

Sitting there with his head in his unwrapped hand as if he had a headache was none other then the Uchiha himself. His bandaged hand at his side looking useless laying there with nothing to do. Maybe the rumors were getting to him more then they were bothering Naruto. But he didn't have a lunch either and just sat there looking almost upset unaware of the eyes of a certain blonde on him.

Naruto looked over at the clock and wandered why he didn't have a lunch. He should be hungry. He'd forgotten about having to go to the bathroom and a whole lot of other things as he turned around grabbed the remnants of his lunch and headed back over to the black haired boy and sat down beside him without bothering to ask for permission.

"Yo, you must be hungry." Naruto noted getting his attention.

Sasuke looked at him shocked for a moment that he hadn't noticed him approach or anything but he didn't say anything.

"What? Are you just going to stare of into space?" The blonde asked after that was all the Uchiha seemed to do.

"No offense…" Sasuke began speaking for the first time ever to Naruto. "But I don't see how anyone can eat in here when it smells so bad."

"So why are you hiding in here?" Naruto asked feeling happy just having the black eyed puzzle speak to him.

"Because the rumors aren't in here." Sasuke replied simply shaking his head as if to say no thank you to the lunch Naruto was offering him.

"Yea? That's why I came in here too. Seems like we think alike." Naruto answered.

"They're spreading rumors about you too?" Sasuke asked apparently he hadn't heard about the newest one, the one about how him and Naruto being an "item."

"Uh…well…" Naruto thought. "Yea, don't worry; I'm sure you'll hear about it by the end of the day."

Sasuke tilted his head but turned away. No emotion on his face.

"So are you shy, or do you generally not like people?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Sasuke replied suddenly deciding to dismiss the blonde.

"Wow, you're harsh." Naruto commented. "And after I defended you to."

"Nobody asked you to." Sasuke replied harshly turning back around to look at the blonde. "Nobody, certainly not myself, asked you to stand up for me. I can handle it myself."

"Jeez, stubborn much." Naruto retorted. "But you don't seem that strong." He added with a sigh. "You don't seem like you can handle it, if you end up getting mad at me. And if you haven't noticed, I seem to be the only one besides a group of fangirls that cares to even try and talk to you."

Sasuke stared at him with an unchanging expression. "I don't need someone to make an attempt to talk to me." He said masking his sadness as he would in front of his social worker. "I just want to be left alone."

"You don't mean that." Naruto replied. "Nobody wants to be alone."

"Shut up! You don't know me you can't read my mind!" Sasuke exclaimed getting angry.

"See, you can handle yourself!" Naruto suddenly replied a smile on his face as he laughed a little.

Sasuke was confussed, actually he was more then confussed by the blonde's sudden announcement. "What?" Sasuke asked abandoning his mask as confusion seeped through plain and clear.

"It didn't seem like you believed yourself when you said you could handle yourself." Naruto pointed out. "But when you got angry just then, you were defending yourself. So you see?"

Sasuke just stared at him his confusion not lighting up one bit.

"If you can defend yourself, then you can handle yourself." Naruto explained. "You've never defended yourself before, but you can now!"

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I've trained you! I'm your senpai!" Naruto announced excitedly.

Sasuke looked away finally. "I don't defend myself out of habit, not because I can't." He admitted.

Before Naruto could ask what he meant voices rang through the locker room. Lunch must be over. Sasuke stood up his emotionless mask back in place as he walked away.

The blonde sat there for a moment before a realization hit him.

He'd forgotten to pee. He made a face and rushed over to the urinals before he had an accident.

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go_

_Cause there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only_

_My only one_

My Only One by: Yellowcard

* * *

**NearKunn: Is that a plot I see developing?**

**Naruto: Nah, you're just crazy sensei.**

**NearKunn: *laughs***

**Naruto: I'm not joking you really are crazy. *points to Sasuke whose tied up in a corner***

**NearKunn: It's what he gets for attacking me! *pouts***

**Itachi: There, there NearKunn. I still like you.**

**Naruto: You're crazy too.**

**Itachi: *punches him* NearKunn's my best friend!**

**Sakura: Are you only saying that because you finally get your Uchihacest story?**

**Itachi: Yep! Now if only we could get rid of Naruto…**

**Sasuke: O.O **_**–I'd rather be with Naruto-**_

**Juugo: Please review.**

**Suigetsu: We mean it. Every time you review Karin gets a little uglier. And that's near imposible. And we get a little happier because of it.**

**Karin: I hate you. *glares***


	3. Anything For You

_**Anything For You**_

Sasuke dropped his bag by the door. He looked around but it didn't look like Itachi was home yet. He walked through the messy house not bothering to take off his shoes. He opened the door to his room and flipped on the light hating the sight of it but not being able to turn away. He had to get those things cleaned incase they had a surprise visit from a social worker or something.

He walked in pulling the sheets off his bed and paused when he heard the front door open. The walls weren't very thick so he could hear the usual sound of keys being dropped on a table. He could hear each step on the hardwood floor before they finally stopped. Sasuke didn't have to turn around to know just who it was standing just outside his door.

He lifted all his blankets at once and turned around silently walking past Itachi towards the laundry room that was barely bigger then a closet. He opened the washer and tossed the blankets in one at a time ignoring the stains on them. Finally the washer was full and he couldn't add the final few articles of bedclothes.

"Feeling guilty?" Itachi's voice asked from the doorway.

"Just trying to get rid of the mess." Sasuke replied simply no emotion what-so-ever in his voice. He would've added something to that, but he'd probably just get in more trouble. The last thing he needed was another sprained wrist, or worse. He didn't really want to admit to Itachi that he was feeling guilty. He usually did.

The younger added the detergent and closed the lid to the washer turning it on.

"Are you getting rid of the mess because you don't want to have to look at the reminders of last night?" Itachi asked chuckling as Sasuke turned to walk out of the room.

"Who would want to be reminded of that?" Sasuke mumbled before getting shoved against the wall.

"Otouto," Itachi began grabbing Sasuke's sprained wrist and lifting it up. "How many times do I have to punish you before you get it in your head? It's the stupid things like that you say that get you punished." Itachi commented bending the already hurt wrist making Sasuke wince.

Sasuke remained silent even though it was beginning to hurt like hell. Suddenly he was released and Itachi walked out of the laundry room slamming the door shut and locking Sasuke inside.

The raven haired boy leaned against the wall and slowly sat down. He should've kept his mouth shut in the first place. Maybe he was a masochist or something. He'd told Naruto that he didn't defend himself out of habit, because whenever he did Itachi just hurt him more.

So it was weird. At school he wouldn't say a thing to defend himself, but at home… Sasuke did defend himself, but it usually ended in him in some form of pain. Being locked in a laundry room all night was nothing compared. Just this Saturday he decided to open his damn mouth in response to something Itachi said. By the end of the night he'd had a sprained wrist and who knows how many bruises.

-XxX-

He figured he'd been in there for awhile. He couldn't tell he didn't have a watch and there wasn't a clock in there. He stood up and hoped on top on the washer to reach the window that was up there. He pushed it opened and pulled himself up having to climb out head first. He'd snuck out through this window enough times to know what to do. He was really young when he first tried it and ended up landing on his ass.

He grabbed the tree branch from the old oak tree that lived just outside the window and swung himself out. His feet caught the tree and he climbed down until he was back on solid ground. He snuck over to the garage. Itachi's car was gone. There was no telling where his older brother was at, probably a bar.

He took the opportunity and ran down the street turning down a random alleyway to avoid anyone seeing him. If he got caught by anyone sneaking out at night, Itachi would kill him. No, he'd do a lot worse then that. It was Itachi after all.

He ran as far as usual before stopping again at the park. He could almost see the remnants of a burned down house he once called home in his mind. Almost smell the charred building. But it was gone. Now what had taken it's place was a park. He'd passed by it often during the day. If he had time he'd walk past it on his way to school. And on nights like this, when he snuck out, he'd usually run here.

The thoughts that always plagued him reached him.

_-I should get back; Itachi'll just get more mad-_

So he turned around and began to walk home until he saw a flash of blonde hair. More yellow really walking down the sidewalk with a few people.

What if they tried to talk to him?

-…-

No way. There was no way they'd talk to him. But Naruto had already talked to him today, and he didn't act like he was distraught or anything…wishful thinking he looked at his feet and continued walking.

"Whoa!" A voice recognizable to Sasuke after lunch today called. "What're you doing here?" Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped himself from cringing.

Sasuke just turned and looked at Naruto for a moment then at the other kids with him before yanking his shoulder away. "None of your business."

"Man your defensive. And all I did was try to be nice to you." Naruto tsked.

"Well don't." Sasuke said simply.

"Hey guys go on without me kay!" He called to his friends and they all said "bye" before walking off. Probably not wanting to be around Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sasuke snapped.

"You're so rude!" Naruto objected.

Sasuke didn't reply but he did manage a sigh at the blonde's expense.

"So what are you doing out here alone?" He asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke repeated.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked seriously.

"No!" Sasuke defended a little too fast, something about this blonde made him panic. He could look anyone else in the eye and lie but somehow Naruto always saw through it.

Sasuke began to walk away, but Naruto caught up quickly.

"Hey, you're acting pretty strange…"

"How would you know if I was acting strange? You don't know me, now leave me alone!" Sasuke replied.

"Do you really want to be left alone?" The blonde asked and both boys stopped.

Sasuke didn't look at him he couldn't. He was panicking right now, he never panicked. "Yes." Sasuke replied softly.

"Then look me in the eye and say that." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke tried not to flinch as he did finally look Naruto in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

The black haired male remained silent as he just stood there looking into the blonde's bright blue eyes.

"You can trust me." He added. "We're friends after all."

Sasuke blushed aware only of the fact that his face had become extremely warm.

"Maybe, but you can't help." The ebony haired male finally responded.

Naruto immediately became relieved; he's finally breaking Sasuke down. If only he could get a straight answer from the black haired intriguing man.

"Please?" Naruto asked quietly begging to get an answer.

Sasuke looked upset for a moment then suddenly. "I have to go!" He added turning around and before Naruto could do anything ran at his top speed away and back to his house quickly noting the still missing car as he climbed the oak tree and back through the window into the laundry room where he was left earlier. The washer had stopped in the time he was alone so he pulled those clothes out and threw them in the drying grabbing the left over articles and throwing them in the washer starting up both machines. He sat against the wall again and closed his eyes forcing himself to relax. The best part about being trapped in one room was that Itachi wasn't here with him.

_If you want me_

_Come and find me (I'm here for you)_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

Anything For You by: Evanescence

* * *

**NearKunn: Well that was short…hehe Chapter 3! XDDD**

**Naruto: Um…right…**

**Sasuke: *sighs***

**Itachi: XD**

**NearKunn: Well to be honest, I don't know what to say…THIS WAS FUN!!! So right now I'm working on like a billion stories at once, so updates are hard. And lately I've been in read ff mode, not write ff mode, so every time I try, I spend 15 minutes staring at the screen wondering what's going to happen next in my fav stories… -_-**

**Sakura: Will there be any…graphic scenes? **

**NearKunn: But of course. *looks at Sasuke and Itachi with a diabolical plan in mind***

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Itachi: YES!**

**Naruto: o.O?**

**Suigetsu: FUCKING REVIEW BITCHES!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata: P-please don't f-flame.**

**Suigetsu: And if you review nicely and tell NearKunn to continue writing this lovely smut. Then Sasuke's head will explode.**

**NearKunn: Believe it!**

**Naruto: Hey that's my line!!!**

**REVIEW this Story/Chapter**

**XDDDD**


	4. Move Along

_**Move Along**_

Naruto entered the school back to his usual late self. Last night had truly been a weird night, but at least Sasuke had accepted his friendship…sort of.

"_You can trust me. We're friends after all." _

"_Maybe, but you can't help."_

"Penis." Ino stated bringing Naruto back to reality and making him give her a strange look at the same time. "Why were you late?" She asked.

"Slept in." He stated simply.

"Oh, what were you doing with Uchiha?" She asked.

"Huh?" He asked then looked and noticed that Sasuke had entered almost right behind him and was talking to Kakashi-sensei about why he was late. Two days in a row. "I wasn't, I guess we got here about the same time." He finished still looking at him.

Sasuke finally turned around and his eyes landed on Naruto for a moment before he quickly turned away and went to his seat all alone.

"Um…Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't look away from Sasuke, but the black haired male seemed to find everything but him interesting.

"Yea, I'm fine." He answered/lied.

He was of course perfectly fine, except now his mind was set on the raven haired male. He didn't look so good, his uniform crinkled he was paler then usual and his eyes looked like they had bags under them.

"Um...I'll be right back okay." He told the two girls before getting up and walking over to Sasuke and sitting down across from him for a moment.

Sasuke finally looked up at him suppressing his surprise.

"You ran away last night." Naruto commented. "We didn't get to finish talking."

"Now's not the time." Sasuke replied softly.

"I know, I was just wondering if for today you'd like to sit with Sakura-chan, Ino, and myself?" Naruto finished.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

"Because you annoy me." He explained.

"Makes sense…but it beats the hell out of sitting alone." He retorted.

"And the rumors will only grow."

"So you have heard the rumor?"

"Which one? The one where we're a couple and you beat me up because we got into a fight or the one where you tried to kill me with a bicycle?" Sasuke asked.

"Whoa, hadn't heard the second one yet." Naruto laughed. "People are such Morons." Naruto commented. "Besides, no one with a brain believes that shit, which is why Zaku and most of your fangirls believe it."

Sasuke chuckled a little. "Zaku was probably the one who made it up."

"I'd buy that." Naruto commented smiling a little. "So c'mon, sit with us." He offered again.

"No thank you." Sasuke replied.

"Well at least I got a 'thank you' this time." The blonde commented. "Don't make me beg."

There was a pause of silence.

"Please?"

"Fine!" Sasuke agreed half without thinking then he realized what he'd just done. Agreed to sit with Naruto and two other people. He put his head down hiding his embarrassed blush.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Sasuke's books and setting them on his table across from where he was sitting and winking at the two girls who gave him confussed looks in response.

Naruto went back over to the table and lifted Sasuke up by his arm and all but dragged him to the other table where he sat him down in the seat across from him then ran around the table and sat down himself.

"Hehe." Naruto laughed to himself proud that he won for now.

"If you're going to be creepy, I'll leave." Sasuke commented with a sigh giving up for now. There wasn't much really he could do he had already called himself and idiot over and over again due to the stupidity of giving Naruto what he wanted. Strange weird ass blonde.

"I'm not being creepy." Naruto replied.

"You sure seem like you are." Sasuke mumbled.

"U-um…is it t-true?" One of the girls from another table asked. "Are you two really a couple I mean?" She asked quieter.

"Yea, cause we're such total fags." Naruto replied sarcastically then snickered. Wait wasn't he gay anyway?

"Oh…I'm sorry, it's just y'know, I didn't believe it, but the way you were…handling Sasuke-kun made me think that maybe the rumor was true…and that you made up." She replied shyly.

"I think if Naruto had tried to kill me with a bicycle I'd be a little hesitant to talk to him." Sasuke replied quietly shocking everyone at the table. He spoke! OH. MY. GOD! He can speak!

"HE HAS A VOICE!" Ino exclaimed jumping up Sakura jumping with her.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT HE WAS A MUTE!" Sakura agreed.

"COOL RIGHT!" Naruto also yelled just for the hell of getting to yell.

Sasuke in response grabbed one of his heavier books with his good hand and whacked Naruto over the head with it. "Are you done now, Baka?" He asked.

"Nope!" Naruto replied giving him a smile.

-XxX-

"So I'll see you tomorrow okay, Bastard?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just stared at him. "I don't get you. Why are you so…?"

"Eh? What? Are you offended cause I called you Bastard?"

"N-no…" Sasuke answered. "It's just…" He sighed. "Forget it." He finished turning down the street that would lead him back home.

"Hey, Helpful **(1)**!" Naruto called after him making him look back. "I will help you. No matter what you say. Even if you hate me for it."

Without another word the blonde haired blued eyed boy walked away.

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me!_

_All you gotta keep it strong_

_Move along move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

Move Along by: The All American Rejects

* * *

**NearKunn: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! This chapter took me so very long to make! But it's over now! XD**

**Sasuke: The story?!**

**NearKunn: No, the chapter.**

**Sasuke: Damnit!**

**Naruto: So children, you know we like reviews, you know we ask for them constantly…SO HOW COME SASUKE'S HEAD IS STILL INTACT?! I ASK YOU THIS!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: What's wrong with you?**

**Naruto: I don't know…is insanity contagious?**

**Sasuke: *looks at NearKunn and Itachi* Man I hope not…**

**I looked it up, Sasuke's name means Help or Assistance, but he was actually named after Sasuke Sarutobi, a famous ninja from children's stories in 1911-1925. However, I thought it would be better to go with Help in this story because it's ironic that he's the one who needs the help.**

– **NearKunn-sensei's amazing history lesson! XD**


	5. What Lies Beneath

_**What Lies Beneath**_

"You're late." The emotionless voice stated as Sasuke closed the door to his house.

"I walk slow." Sasuke retorted trying not to let it sound so sarcastic.

"The social worker called today." He began walking over to the door and locking it. "He says that your inability to let anyone into your life has caused him to think you need professional help."

Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything and make this worse. However if he didn't stop himself he'd probably yell about Itachi being the one who told him to act aloof when meeting with them.

"I told him that I would talk to you." Itachi added. "And I've done just that, Sasuke…"

Sasuke mentally cringed when the elder approached him. He refused to show weakness most times…that is…until he was forced to.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You told me to act like that, Itachi. If anything, it's your fault." Sasuke answered immediately regretting it as an emotion crossed his brothers features. One he knew all to well. One he'd come to know as a warning for what was soon going to happen. Itachi was pissed.

If the flicker of emotion wasn't enough of an indication then when Itachi knocked him against the wall and held him there should have been. "What's gotten into you?" Itachi asked…no demanded. "You've been like this for a week now. Not that I mind punishing you, but you don't seem to care either. You just do it again the next day."

Sasuke let his eyes drop to the floor.

"Is something wrong, Outoto? Do you think you're being treated unfairly? Or are you doing it on purpose for other reasons."

Sasuke could feel himself shivering, tremoring, he was terrified. "I-I'm sorry, Aniki. T-that was w-way out of line…I'm j-just stressed…that's all…" Sasuke lied.

"I don't believe you." Itachi stated simple as that. "Don't lie to me."

"It's nothing really!" Sasuke exclaimed looking back up and even daring to look him in the eye. "I didn't mean what I said, and I am stressed really."

"C'mon you can do better then this." He antagonized.

"It's nothing." Sasuke tried again. When you try to convince someone of something for so long, you start to believe it yourself. It was nothing right? Nothing but him of course. The blonde haired blue eyed boy who say through every single lie. Every single attempt to cover up what was so wrong. He was stressed, there's no telling what could happen if Naruto found out about this.

Sasuke refused to let anyone find out. It wasn't an act of pride. If it was, then he would've gone running to the nearest police station in an instant. He didn't want to end up with a foster family. He knew they were bad, not that they could be worse then this. Itachi covered all the bases of abuse. Physically, although he never left scars for evidence. Emotionally. Mentally. And Sexually. It was a simple matter for Itachi to do all four while only trying to do the last one.

Physically, of course it hurts like hell. Itachi always made sure it would. He liked the painful sounds that would escape.

Emotionally, it's an act of betrayal. What seems like forever ago, Sasuke had looked up to him, his sadistic hero.

Mentally, the act itself was enough to drive someone insane. He couldn't tell if something was wrong with him anymore. The more it happened the more he got used to it. The longer they did it the more a part of him liked it.

The final, sexually speaks for itself really.

"Y'know I can tell when you're lying." Itachi interrupted his thoughts. "But I'm willing to let it slide if you make it up to me. Is that gracious enough for you, or do you still think I'm being unfair." He backed away letting Sasuke drop to his knees.

"No, you're not unfair Aniki. I'm sorry. I'm foolish." Sasuke agreed as he was taught. He knew better, now he was an actor with great skill. He can grovel without meaning it. But a part of him always died when he did. "What do you want me to do for you?" He asked knowing very well what sadistic answer will come out of his brother's mouth.

-XxX-

Naruto picked up the large phone book his Mother kept under the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" She asked really hoping her son wasn't going on another prank call binge. Last time they'd had the cops come to their door and he ended up grounded for a month. He still says to this day that it was so worth it.

"English project." He stated simply. "He wants us to see if we can identify any English last names. Weird right? But it's Iruka-sensei, so what would you expect?"

She made a face. "Fine, but if the cops show up again, you're grounded for a year."

"So worth it…" He commented quietly before running off to his room.

He opened the book and searched for awhile until he reached the U's. After some more searching he finally found the last name he was looking for. _Uchiha_. There were a few names listed here. Tazu Uchiha, Kaori Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Tekka Uchiha, Inabi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Obito Uchiha…He sighed. This might take awhile. He closed his eyes and pointed to a random name.

Shisui it is then. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other line.

"Hi, is this Shisui Uchiha?" He asked.

"Yea…" The voice replied as if he was listening yet paying attention to something else.

"Um…well I was wondering if you could tell me how to get a hold of Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Little S'uke? I honestly have no idea. I haven't seen him since Auntie Mikoto's and Uncle Fugaku's funeral." Then he hung up just before Naruto could ask who he might call to reach him.

He sighed and dialed in the next number.

"_Hey thanks for calling, but I'm busy, so I guess you'll just have to leave a message and wait for me to call back. It's a long wait, but hey I'm a popular guy!"_

"_Obito! You're supposed to leave your name!" _

Beep

Naruto hung up. Maybe he'd try again later.

Who's next?

-XxX-

After much answering machines and getting hung up on before he could say more then two words he was eventually down to one name. The Weasel. He dialed in the phone number and waited for an answer.

"_This is the phone of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, we are unable to get to the phone right now, so please leave a message and we'll get back to you."_

Beep.

"YES!" He exclaimed before realizing he hadn't hung up yet. "Oh shit."

Beep.

"What are you doing in here?!" Kushina asked looking at her son who had the phone. "Tell me you weren't prank calling anyone?"

"I wasn't! Mom! I got done with my homework and tried to call a friend…"

"Uh-huh. Naruto Uzumaki if I find out you were lying, you're doomed to a year of extra chores and you are so not leaving this house again."

He snickered. "Really, if you knew the guy that I pranked last time, you'd wanna prank him too! He's that much of a…"

"Language!"

He chuckled. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes then smiled at him. "Could you please get your dirty clothes in the laundry room, I'm gonna start it up soon. And you should be getting to bed as well, it's getting late."

"Yea, yea…" He replied.

She sighed and left him alone. He looked at the Weasel's number which also happened to be the Sasuke's number. If they bothered to answer the phone at all, or even let Naruto speak more then two words, he managed to learn something. Mikoto and Fugaku were connected to Sasuke. And judging by how it was implied. They had been his parents and had died awhile ago. And now he was living with Itachi who was also an Uchiha.

Maybe nothing good comes from meddling. But he knew there was something wrong was already going on. And not something that had happened almost ten years ago. What was going on…it happened recently. It might even still be happening. And his gut told him, and he believed it for some reason, that he really didn't like Itachi.

-XxX-

Sasuke snuck out of his brother's room. It was already past 2 in the morning and Itachi had fallen asleep only a few moments ago. He had intended to go to his room and attempt to sleep which he knew probably wasn't going to happen when he noticed the blinking light. Had someone called? He didn't hear the phone ring.

Whoever it was left a message so he assumed it was either a social worker or the therapist the social worker assigned to him so he pressed play.

"_This is the phone of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha,"_ Itachi voice made his hands turns to fists, Itachi had made then sound like normal brothers. He thought about it, he really did, but if he fought Itachi, punishment was sure to be harsh. Very harsh.

Beep.

"YES!" The rather familiar voice exclaimed then sudden silence. "Oh shit."

Beep.

Oh shit was right. Naruto knew how to reach him. He quickly erased the message and decided that tomorrow he was going to tell the blonde not to call him. Although now he had to think of a lie as to why the blonde shouldn't call him. He was getting too close.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." He whispered quietly before going to his room to get some sleep and think up a lie.

But he wasn't the only one that night who heard that message.

_All in all you're no good_

_You don't cry like you should_

_Let it go if you could_

_When love dies in the end_

_So I'll find what lies beneath_

_Your sick twisted smile_

_As I lie underneath_

_Your cold jaded eyes_

_Now you turn the tide on me_

_Cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here_

_For the rest of my life_

What Lies Beneath by: Breaking Benjamin

* * *

**NearKunn: Y'know how I said last Chapter took me forever to write? Well this one took me about two hours. I don't think I'm putting enough thought into my work…**

**Sakura: What happened to those graphic scenes?**

**NearKunn: They're coming, so fret not! I just need a little inspiration, so to help me with that, I went and searched ItaSasu rape fics and I'm using those to build up my inspiration on what is to come. Gosh I'm a pervert!**

**Naruto: That's Pervect!**

**Sakura: …?**

**Sasuke: You probably don't wanna know.**

**Ino: Okay my pretties! I've got a proposition for you, you review, and I won't kill you take your cookies and feed them to Gaara.**

**Gaara: Why?  
NearKunn: Cause you're cool like that Gaa-chan!**

**Itachi: FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO FUEL THE FIREBALL JUTSU THAT BURNS THE ONE WHO WRITES IT!**

**NearKunn: Not that you'll flame me right? ;) If you've read this far, then you probably like the story, so if you don't like it and you keep reading it, I'm just going to cry, cause I know you guys are going to flame me someday. So if you have any intention of flaming me and my…pervertedness…then I suggest you pick a different story.**

**Sakura: That was the nice way of saying: "Fuck you! I don't care if you hate my story! I'm gonna cut now!" Of course NearKunn-sensei doesn't cut, so she'll make Sasuke-kun do it.**

**Sasuke: What?**


	6. I'm So Sick

_**I'm So Sick**_

"I'm going to be late…" Sasuke chocked out ignoring the hot water falling onto his head. Not that this had never happened before. "I've got school." He added trying to find some way of getting out of this.

"Then you'll be late." Itachi replied grabbing the younger male's wrist and holding it against the cold tile.

Sasuke let his body rest against it. The mixture of Itachi's body pressed against his and the hot water falling on them both in the shower was making it way to hot in there. And he didn't particularly feel like getting hit so he complied this time instead of using words he knew would get him hit. That and he was too tired to try right now. He only had about two hours of sleep since the he'd heard that message last night.

It didn't hurt as much this time. He guessed it was due to the water that was making their bodies so slick. That didn't make either of the boys less hard.

Itachi reached around and closed his hand around Sasuke who whimpered a little in response.

For some time now his body had learned to act on its own. When touched it would responded. Itachi had even trained his body to act as he wanted. Sasuke considered that maybe after all this time of dealing with pain, he'd become a bit of a masochist. That would surely explain why at times he couldn't keep his mouth shut. His body hadn't only become used to the abuse, but it had begun to like it. That itself made Sasuke want to gag.

A moan escaped his lips louder then he wanted it to be.

He not only heard but felt Itachi chuckle against him. "Enjoying yourself, Outoto?" He sounded out of breath. It was only at times like that that Sasuke could really grasp that even Itachi was human.

-XxX-

"He's not here again?" Sakura commented noticing how Naruto was staring at the empty table where he always sat.

"Maybe he's sick." Ino suggested in an attempt to cheer up the blonde who looked like he was gonna explode any second.

"Do you think I scared him?" Naruto asked. "Ugh, do I come off to strong?!" He asked the two females.

"N-no of course not!" Sakura objected, although part of her wanted to agree.

"Why are you talking like he's your boyfriend?" Ino asked seemingly unbothered by Naruto's odd behavior. "Let me guess, do you like the Uchiha?"

"No!" Naruto objected. "Well, yea, but y'know like…not that way…and…I mean not that…he isn't, but…he is it's just…that I…"

"Oh my God." Sakura commented. "You like him!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You do too you big baby!" Ino exclaimed interrupting the argument that had gotten louder and louder by the second and had the whole class staring at their table.

Naruto looked around. Luckily the class only heard the "Do nots" and "Do toos" part of the argument so they had no idea what they were fighting about. He sat down laid his head on the table waiting for everyone's curiosity to die down a little bit.

-XxX-

"And now you know why just don't try jumping off your roof over a fence and into your neighbor's pool." Naruto commented to Kiba who was now on crutches. "You fall short and end up breaking your leg."

"Hey, I got Fifty bucks out of it so don't you start!" Kiba objected.

"And $50 was worth the risk of you breaking your neck?" Shino asked.

"Hell ya!"

"I have no sympathy for you." Shikamaru mumbled then added something about hanging out with a bunch of jackasses.

That was when Naruto bumped into someone and fell back. "Ow! Hey will ya watch where your going!" He complained then looked up at the man he'd run into and froze. He'd be damned if he couldn't guess who this reminded him of.

"Uh, Nii-san…don't you have to get to work." That voice confirmed it. Sasuke had walked up to the man and had given him a small somewhat hesitant smile.

The man who Naruto assumed was Itachi since his calling spree last night was glaring a storm at Naruto and when he looked at Sasuke his glare didn't seem to falter.

"Please tell me, you don't talk to trash like that." Itachi said a low and rather scary tone in his voice.

Sasuke seemed unbothered by it and gave Itachi a smile Naruto guessed was completely fake. You couldn't smile at someone who would glare at you like that.

"Of course not, Aniki." He lied straight to his face.

Naruto felt shocked to say the least. But although Itachi gave Sasuke a look he guessed meant that Sasuke lie hadn't gone unnoticed, he faked a smile of his own before walking away without another word.

Sasuke released a heavy breath his fake smile gone replaced with a half frown. "Be more careful, Naruto." He commented before also walking away from there.

-XxX-

"I need to talk to you." Naruto started simply sitting down next to the brunette.

Sasuke looked up from his math homework that he couldn't concentrate on anyway to the blonde distraction that was only distracting him from staring at a blank sheet of loose leaf paper.

"Last night I called every number under the name Uchiha…"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't interrupt!" The blonde objected.

The two received glares and shushes from the other studying students.

"This probably isn't the best place for you to be talking to me." Sasuke whispered.

"I said don't interrupt." Naruto whispered back. "Look, as I said I called tons of people last night and I want to know…what happened to your parents?"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. How did he…? "Can we talk about this later?" He asked.

"No, we'll talk about it now." Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked around the room and closed his math book. He grabbed his shoulder bag and left the library. He glanced back at Naruto letting the blonde know that he was supposed to follow. Naruto stood up and followed Sasuke. The brunette led him to a staircase that no one used anymore. It led down to the boiler room and as long as the art class wasn't doing clay yet, which they weren't, they shouldn't get any eavesdroppers.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started getting ready to start convincing him to tell him with the many reasons he had. Of course, they had all been different ways of saying, "cause I know something and I'm your friend damnit."

"What makes you think you need to start digging into my personal life?" Sasuke asked rather harshly.

"Because I'm your friend damnit!" Naruto replied.

"That doesn't mean you get to go calling my relatives like that! What the hell goes through your brain?! Do you even think before you act?!" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I had to think to type in the right numbers!"

"This isn't a joke, Naruto!" Sasuke shot back. They managed to keep their voiced low. Neither wanted to gather a crowd.

"I know it isn't. That's why I'm digging you dumbass! I can tell something's wrong. And after seeing this morning's display I think I have an idea."

"You have no idea." Sasuke argued his voice holding something close to resentment. "You'll never understand so their no point in your…"

Naruto grabbed his arm, he was gentle but firm. Sasuke was too shocked to pull away; he froze and tried to push back that fear that was rising in him.

"That's why." Naruto voice was softer and sadder now. "I'm not oblivious to that fear in your eyes. Not now, nor earlier when you were talking to him. You were protecting me right?"

Sasuke backed away from him pulling his arm closer to him. When his back hit the wall he let himself slide down until he was sitting against it. He looked down at his previously hurt wrist before closing his eyes completely. He thought he could lie, to him. But Naruto wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before. And Naruto already knew, but he doubted the blonde knew all of it, and there was no way he would tell him.

"He's abusive isn't he?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he couldn't. He didn't need to anyhow; Naruto already knew the answer to that. But Sasuke's nonexistent answer confirmed it anyway.

For awhile they were quiet ignoring the sound of the bell and the sound of students in the hall, just outside the door that led to the staircase they were in. As predicted no one used these stairs and they were left unbothered. Naruto was sure the silence had lasted at least over five minutes when he heard the tardy bell ring and the five minute passing period was over.

Naruto sat down next to him and silently rejoiced when the brunette didn't seem to freak out or move.

"My parents died in a car wreck when I was eight." Sasuke said. His voice was so quiet, and a little beaten. "Itachi was eighteen, barely a legal adult, but that didn't matter. He was my guardian. He wasn't always like that…but he's not the same man he was nine years ago."

Sasuke felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him closer, but he didn't mind so much. His reassuring and warm arm held him close to a reassuring and warm body. His paranoia didn't speak up, even that seemed content with just Naruto's small action. Sasuke hadn't even realized he was crying.

_You sink into my clothes_

_This invasion makes me feel_

_Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with_

_Where I live, let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so, I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with_

_Where I live, let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

_Let me live, please_

I'm So Sick by: Flyleaf

* * *

**Naruto: Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away…**

**Sasuke: It's not even Christmas time, you dumbass.**

**Naruto: It isn't?**

**Sakura: It's March!**

**Naruto: Looks at a calendar. Aw man! I already bought you guys' presents!**

**Kakashi: I guess that explains why we didn't get anything from you, on Christmas.**

**NearKunn: So what'd you think? I even included a tad bit of Uchihacest for you at the beginning, and a dash of NaruSasu at the end!**

**Ino: Do ya'll know who's always up for reviews?**

**NearKunn: ME!!!**

**Ino: That's right, so go ahead and review already!**

**Itachi: If you don't review, then just so you know it'll be your fault if I accidentally rape Sasuke-chan.**

**Sasuke: Oh gawd! You people had better review!**

**Hinata: How do you accidentally rape someone?**

**Itachi: Let me show you…**

**Naruto: NOT ITAHINA!**

**Sakura: …review…kthxbi!**


	7. Touched

_**Touched**_

School ended, they'd been there for three class periods and Naruto still didn't want to move. Sasuke had stopped crying awhile ago and now they were just sitting there as little by little the school emptied of students.

Finally Sasuke moved almost reluctant to move away from the warm body that had been holding him there. "We should go." Sasuke stated. "They lock the gates at four."

Naruto had barely registered what time it was. "Yea."

-XxX-

They walked out of the gates and Naruto smothered a yawn before turning and standing in front of Sasuke. "Will you promise me something?" He asked.

Sasuke gave him a look an odd feeling he didn't recognize beginning to rise in him. Ocean blue eyes were all he could see as he looked the other in the eye.

"Promise me that, if things get too bad, if things get worse, you'll come find me."

"Naruto…"

The blonde handed Sasuke a piece of paper written on it was his address. "Come find me. I promise, I'll protect you."

"I…" He trailed off, could he really do that? Could he ever really run away?

"Please."

"I promise." Sasuke said quietly. Something about those eyes…those beautiful blue eyes. He could never say no to him.

Naruto smiled. "Good."

It was Friday now. Something in Sasuke made him wonder what it would be like without him for only a couple days and he hated it. It made him hesitant to leave such a warm person.

Such a beautiful person…

When had he started thinking that way?

Sasuke almost hesitantly walked away from the blonde slowly, until he turned the corner. At that moment he began to run. Feeling a sense of frustration at all the things he didn't understand. Maybe if he had grown up like a normal kid he'd know what these feelings meant. But the only feelings he's felt for years was fear, sadness, and regrettably…lust.

He was running now, faster then he knew he could. He was on auto pilot until he reached his house. Itachi wasn't home yet. He went to his room and took out that piece of paper. He read the address over and over again until it was burned into his memory then tore the paper up tossing it out the window.

How could he not understand this. He laid face down on his bed. It wasn't rocket science, it was emotion. And he was human, they understood emotions didn't they? Wasn't that part of being human. But he'd never felt like this. Not even before his parents died. Before this started.

He closed his eyes somehow he could still see a sweet smile, blue eyes, and blonde almost yellow hair. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. That is, not until cold hands roused him and he was torn from his dream of blonde hair, blue eyes and a warm body.

-XxX-

Naruto stepped into the house and was immediately glomped by five girls simultaneously.

"Whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Fishcake Haruki Uzumaki! Where the hell have you been?!" Ino demanded.

"Huh? My middle name isn't 'Haruki'…"

"Naruto! Where the hell did you go?! You walked out with Sasuke-kun sixth hour and you didn't show up to any of your classes after that. Then you weren't there after school and you weren't at home!" Sakura exclaimed. "You worried us half to death."

"D-do you r-really have a c-crush on S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Whoa, hold all of you!" He stopped them holding up his hand. "First of all, I don't know who told you that (Sakura, Ino), but I do not like Sasuke."

"Do too." Sakura mumbled.

He glared at her for a second. "And secondly, how the hell did you all get in my house?!" He demanded.

"Your Mom let us in." Tenten said casually.

"And don't worry, we didn't tell her you skipped." Temari added noticing how he was looking around for her and waiting for punishment. "She went to the store."

"Naruto, you skipped three classes, Sasuke skipped three classes; you two left together before all the skipping happened and neither was seen since. Either you killed him and covered up your crime or you two were together being all lovey dovey; cause honestly, I would no longer be surprised if he was gay too." Ino exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint but it was neither of those things." Naruto replied.

It seemed both Ino and Sakura pouted. Those two were always up for a new twist in their dramatic high school lives. Without it, they'd probably get bored. And if Ino and Sakura were bored, that meant they would begin to meddle. And if they meddled everyone's lives would get on a rollercoaster they never wanted to ride from the start.

"So what did happen between the two of you?" Temari asked sounding uninterested as she flipped through the channels on Naruto's television.

"Well uh," He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away nervously as the five sets of eyes landed on his expectantly. "We uh…talked a little…and…uh…" He decided it wasn't his business to tell anyone about Sasuke's home life, the guy didn't seem to even want Naruto to know. So Naruto tried to think of a good reason to be missing with the boy for hours. And he figured the obvious and most dirty response would be something that would go rather unappreciated by the other boy.

"You do like him!" Tenten pointed out.

"Uh…no I…"

"No use lying now." Temari replied. "The blush gives it away, Fishcake."

"Will you guys quit calling me that? My names Naruto."

"Naruto means fishcake."

"So my Mom didn't write Fishcake on my birth certificate did she?"

"Off topic!" Ino snapped. "This isn't about what your Mom did or didn't write on your birth certificate this is about your extremely hot feelings for the hottest guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The door closed making all six of the kids turned to the red headed woman. "Well that's a weird thing to hear about when entering my home." Kushina commented.

"Uh, hi Mom." Naruto said shyly.

"Does my little Fishcake have his first crush?"

"MOM!"

"I love Kushina-san." Temari commented to the brunette beside her.

Tenten nodded in agreement and stole the remote from her girlfriend changing the channel. Tenten and Temari had been going out for some time; they were both the bad girl type. Temari transferred here from Suna because she got in trouble for fighting. Tenten had been a former Yankee and renounced her ways after she met Kushina. **(1)**

"Hey, Kushina, make Naruto stop lying and tell us the truth!" Sakura pouted.

"Yea, cause we've already guessed his feelings for the guy!" Ino agreed.

"Sorry ladies, if Naruto-chan wants to delude himself about whether or not feelings for a certain person, then let him. He'll give up in a couple days."

"Fine! I like him! You all happy now!" He exclaimed flopping on the couch embarrassed.

Hinata giggled. "I-it's okay Naruto-kun." She tried to cheer him up.

"Y'know what! If you all are going to talk about who I like, how about I take a moment to divulge just who it is you girls like." Naruto warned.

Ino's eyes widened. "You wouldn't you fucking bastard!"

-XxX-

"Sasuke." The voice brought him out of his thoughts. He was so out of it lately, thinking about someone. He was sure Itachi noticed. "You seem detached lately." That confirmed it.

"Sorry, Aniki." Acting as if he wasn't really paying attention. Which he wasn't. He probably should've shown Itachi more interest.

"Your mind is somewhere else." Itachi continued obviously not satisfied with Sasuke's reaction. "Is there something on your mind?"

Sasuke looked at his brother. He never really noticed. Itachi hadn't changed much at all in the time that he's lived with him. He still looked mostly the same, maybe a little older. But…he wasn't. It may sound childish, but he couldn't figure out a better way to describe it. Outside, he was the same brother who once loved him. Inside, he was a monster, and love no longer existed between the two. Lust? Yes. Love? That had died a long time ago.

For Sasuke, it had died the day Itachi began his sinful acts. "Just school things."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly to which Sasuke just ignored. "That boy I bumped into on Friday…Do you know him?"

"Yea, he's in a few of my classes." Sasuke answered truthfully leaving out their previous conversations.

"Hm…watch out for him. I know his kind."

"His kind?" Sasuke asked from his seat.

Itachi smirked and moved until he was sitting close enough to his brother. "The kind that will say and do anything to get what they want." He pushed Sasuke down on the bed more gentle then usual.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. Itachi was never gentle with him. That was what was scaring him so much.

"You know don't you. That 'I love you' are just empty words. And a promise is something empty with the words 'I promise' attached."

"_I promise, I'll protect you" _Those words weren't empty… were they?

_I looked into your eyes and saw_

_A world that does not exist_

_I looked into your eyes and saw_

_A world I wish I was in_

_I'll never find someone quite as touched as you_

_I'll never love someone like the way that I_

_Love you_

Touched by: Vast

* * *

**NearKunn: Yay! Chapter seven is finished! Don't worry people I got this under control! None of my chaps are filler (okay maybe a little), so don't worry, there should be at least one thing in this chapter that's important! Can you guess what?**

**Sakura: Hehe this is so cool!**

**Sasuke: You just like the yaoi don't you?**

**NearKunn: So um…sorry about the moments of yuri between Tenten and Temari...Although none of that was in my original plans…I just thought at that moment. TemaTen! And I threw it in there.**

**Suigetsu: So uh…this story developing rather slowly…**

**NearKunn: SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!**

**Sasuke: No you don't, now shut up you fucking hack.**

**NearKunn: Y'know what, maybe I will kill off your character in Hunter or Prey.**

**Sasuke: PLEASE DON'T!**

**NearKunn: That's what I thought bitch!**

**Naruto: Review…now!**

**Itachi: Flames shall be put out with NearKunn-sensei's tears.**

**Sasuke: That was kinda poetic Nii-san…**

**Sakura: You're only happy cause he's talking about making NearKunn-sensei cry aren't you?**

**Sasuke: Yep! :3**

**NearKunn: YOU BITCH!**

**Naruto: Just review before they continue talking!**

**(1) This may be of no help if you've never read Fruits Basket, but if you have think of Kushina kind of like Kyoko Honda. XD**

**- Also, read Fruits Basket! It's a great manga!**


	8. All I Need

_**All I Need**_

Sasuke stirred when cold air disrupted his sleep. After a moment of shuffling and the sound of rustling clothes the door opened then shut shortly after. Itachi much be going to work. The sound of the car turning on and driving away confirmed that. He opened his eyes to the empty house, he was still in Itachi's room which smelled like sex.

School wore him out yesterday, although most of it was spent with Naruto just sitting there. Besides that Itachi had taken his full advantage of last night, although he had been surprisingly gentle. Not as gentle as he used to be, but gentle nonetheless.

He sat up and laid his head in his hands for a moment waiting for the head rush to go away. He forced himself to stand up ignoring the feeling that his legs were going to cave under him and walked to the bathroom. He glanced at the clock, it was still early; which he guessed was a good thing after all. This way he can take a shower and rid himself of **his** smell.

He was sure he smelt like sex, of course, not sex itself. That doesn't actually have a smell, but rather the liquid it produces. Unconsciously he turned the hot water knob until it started to burn his skin. For awhile he just stood there letting the clean liquid from the faucet wash over his body that wasn't so clean anymore. School wasn't for another hour at least and he didn't live to far away.

He seemed to realize he wasn't doing anything and began washing his body with soap. Scrubbing until he deemed it clean. On a physical level it was clean. Emotionally he always felt dirty, as if it left a stain he was self-conscious about because he couldn't see it. Maybe other people could.

He shut the water off only after it turned cold and put his school uniform on. He looked around again and again an odd feeling he couldn't exactly put his finger on. Last night had been too…Itachi was too nice last night. Maybe it was his paranoia acting up again, but something about this seemed so odd. He was suddenly reminded of a game he once played with his mother. _Mouse Trap._

He remembered crying after playing the game because he felt sorry for the mouse. Because it was getting caught in an elaborate trap and all it wanted was a slice of cheese. She had comforted him and told him why the mouse was actually the bad guy, but he still couldn't understand that. A simple minded animal cannot understand the hurt it causes, so when all it wants is some food, it has to die for humans. Bigger smarter beings. It just seemed cruel to him. **(A/N: I've never actually played mouse trap)**

He could always sympathize with the mouse, he still can. He felt like a mouse right now. And everything around him was a giant trap. Itachi was the hungry cat just waiting for the mouse to find the piece of cheese and go after it.

He grabbed his bag and went out the door. All he could do is hope the cat doesn't get too impatient.

-XxX-

"Yo, you look like death this morning." Naruto commented.

"How many times have you seen death?" Sasuke retorted quietly.

"Four, give or take…" The blonde replied as if he was thinking. "But anyway, what's up."

"Just tired." Sasuke answered simply. Not a complete lie.

"Well a troubled mind can never sleep."

"What are you a fortune cookie?" Sasuke asked.

"So tell me what's troubling you, and then you can sleep!" Naruto suggested completely ignoring the comment.

"Nothing, I just couldn't get to sleep." Sasuke replied. "The neighbors were making a lot of noise."

"Oh." Naruto said seeming to understand. "Yea, I have neighbors like that to. It's so inconsiderate."

"I guess." Sasuke agreed quietly looking down at his history book in an attempt to continue reading it.

Naruto sat down at the table and stared at Sasuke for awhile.

Sasuke sighed. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Naruto replied looking away again.

The raven haired male then returned to reading his book when he felt eyes on him again and snapped his head up catching Naruto starring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked started to get annoyed.

"Nothing! I was just looking in your direction because I'm sitting in front of you!"

"Well quit it! There are tons of other places, objects, and people you can stare at."

"There is nothing else in front of me but you, and since you're in front of me, then I can look at you if I want to!"

"Or you can move." Sasuke suggested.

"I don't want to move!"

"So occupy yourself. Do some homework or something. Read a book."

"Fine! Maybe I will." He looked around the room for a moment. "Sakura-chan, can I borrow your book?!" He asked.

Sakura looked at him with the strangest look. "Naruto, this is Twilight. You make fun of Twilight."

"I need a book! Please Sakura-chan! I promise I'll restrain myself from tearing up your precious Edward!"

"She's actually team Jacob." Ino corrected sounding uninterested.

"Who cares? They both suck." Naruto replied.

"Now I really don't want you to borrow my book." Sakura retorted.

"Fine, I'll restrain myself from tearing it up, burning it, throwing it out of a six story building on a rainy day, running it over with my Mom's car, and I won't make fun of Jacob or Edward the whole time!" He took a very deep breath when he was finished which make Sasuke snicker under his breath.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I will receive this back intact, or your death will be inevitable." Sakura handed him the book and he accepted it.

He then turned back around to Sasuke who had been watching the whole scene.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked him.

"You being an idiot." Sasuke answered.

Naruto opened the book and stood it up beginning to attempt to read the story. He glanced up from the book and peeked at Sasuke. He didn't look well at all today. Not just like he couldn't sleep. Maybe that was part of it. But he seemed dazed and out of it.

Sasuke looked up from his own book and onyx and ocean blue eyes met yet again. The blonde felt his cheeks getting warmer but neither broke the small connection. The look in Sasuke's eyes revealed nothing and everything all at once. It was honestly the most confusing thing he'd ever seen. Every emotion every thought. Everything was confusing right now. Even the way his heart stopped for a moment when Sasuke looked away. He had wanted to continue looking into those eyes.

-XxX-

"Honey, I'm home!" Naruto called into his house kicking off his shoes.

"Kitchen." Kushina called back unfazed. She was too used to her son's strikingly odd behavior to care anymore. Of course the man with her had made a face. He probably wouldn't recognize him by his voice. He had grown up quite a bit.

"Why're you in the kitchen? You're not attempting to bake another cake are you, Mom?" Naruto asked/begged. Kushina can cook fine, stove top, microwavable dinners. It was when she tried to bake was when you were supposed to get worried. She burnt a casserole to a crisp. She set a tray full of cookies on fire, and the one time she baked a cake right, she dropped it on the recipe she'd used to make it. Consequently, the recipe was on paper which was ruined by the really hot fresh-out-of-the-oven cake.

"Welcome home, Naruto." She replied with a smile, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking…no glaring at the man with her.

"What is he doing here?" He growled in a low voice. One that wasn't normally associated with Naruto.

"Naruto…" She sighed. "He just wants to be a part of your life."

"He always wants something." Naruto replied. "He left cause he **wanted** to. So why the hell should he always get what he wants?! I want nothing to do with you, Minato." Naruto replied his voice angry. He turned around and left the kitchen.

"Naruto!" Kushina called after him.

"I'm going to go do some homework at the library." He pulled his shoes back on and opened the door. "I'll be back later." He added before walking out and slamming the door shut behind him. Kushina glanced at the pile of school books he hadn't taken. It was probably better anyway. She knew he was going to get mad about this. At least this way he could blow off some steam.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tare me down_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tare me down_

_You've opened the door now,_

_Don't let it close_

All I Need by: Within Temptation

* * *

**NearKunn: OMG wow! I've already finished chapter 8! This story is flowing! Or at least, compared to a couple/thousand other stories I'm working on. I have a good feeling about this one though!**

**Sasuke: Hurray…?**

**NearKunn: Ahem *glares* anyway, so I decided the other day kinda-sorta-maybe how I'm going to end this story, but there's still a lot I need to include before that. Also, YAY! We finally get to meet Minato! I'm so glad!**

**Minato: Great, now I'm getting pulled into this crap! I liked it better when I was dead in all your stories.**

**NearKunn: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Naruto: Maybe it's cause you're an insane psychopathic weirdo?**

**Minato: Ding, ding, ding we have a winner (although saying both insane and psychopathic is a little redundant).**

**Suigetsu: Now can we please just ask them to review already?**

**NearKunn: NO! Okay, I also kind of wanted to do a shout out for Water Kitty, so here we go. CONGRADULATIONS SASUKE AND FEM NARU ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!**

**Sasuke: Who told her?**

**Fem Naru: *points at Itachi***

**Sasuke: Fuck you Nii-san!**

**Itachi: XD**

**Suigetsu: Now can I do it?**

**NearKunn: Yes you may.**

**Suigetsu: All of you bitches had better review this damn story or I'll fucking cut off all your fucking heads with the fucking **_**executioner's blade**_**™ and it will fucking hurt!**

**Sasuke: They'll be dead though…**

**Suigetsu: And your point leader-sama?**

**Sasuke: Nevermind…**

**Sakura: REVIEW!**

**Hinata: So long everyone!**


	9. Comatose

_**Comatose**_

Naruto had walked a rather long time before he realized where exactly he had walked. And when his stomach growled he'd realized why he'd walked all the way to Ichiraku.

He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out the little money he knew he had.

"Naruto?" A voice interrupted his counting and he looked up to see Sasuke.

"Uh, hey!" Naruto exclaimed throwing and arm behind his back and laughing nervously.

"What are you doing here? And why are you acting like you've done something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was walking and I guess I just wondered into this area. I was also kinda thinking about getting ramen, but now that I think about it, I'm broke." He replied laughing again.

"Walking?" Sasuke asked looking up at the night sky. "That's not very bright y'know."

"It was daylight when I left." He objected.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow before sighing and letting it slide. "Well, since you walked all the way here…I could get you some ramen. I mean…"

Naruto's smile turned from fake and nervous to sincere and happy. "Really?"

"I guess."

Naruto laughed giddily. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and all but ran into the building.

-XxX-

"Uh…what were you doin out there?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of ramen. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how he didn't burn his tongue like that. The ramen was hot and he just breathed it in like air on a cool clean night.

"I felt like taking a walk." Sasuke answered using the same excuse as Naruto. "Besides, I needed to go to the store anyway."

"You walk to the store at night?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, why not?"

"You could get picked up." Naruto pointed out. "Some old creepy pedo man will drive up and throw you in his van! Then what will you do?!"

"It's okay; we've got the neighborhood watch." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto glared at him. "That's not funny. I mean it. Creepy fifty year old men who like young teenage eye-candy would so pick you up."

"'Eye-candy,' huh?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm being serious!" The blonde objected.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, if you don't want me walking at night, then think of an alternative." He challenged. "I have a bit of a dilemma. Besides, I've been doing this since I was really little. If someone was going to pick me up they would've already done so. Then again…" He trailed off.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. He's nothing to worry about…I think."

"Now I insist on walking you home!"

"Why?!"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason!"

"Too bad!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! N.O. Naruto! NO! Get it through your skull, you FISHCAKE!"

"YES! Y.E.S. S'uke! YES! Now get that through your skull!" Naruto exclaimed, actually, yelled back. "And please don't call me Fishcake." He added in a quiet voice.

"You don't like to be called fishcake, Fishcake?" Sasuke asked.

"There you go again not taking us seriously?" Naruto sighed sitting back down after realizing that he'd actually stood up at one point.

"'Us?'" Sasuke asked knowing that he was blushing.

"I meant…this." Naruto corrected himself quickly. He honestly couldn't believe he'd said that.

Sasuke looked down at his own bowl of ramen. "Naruto, I don't need your protection." Sasuke began.

"_I promise, I'll protect you!" _Those words had made him run. Made him question everything, on the problem, on his brother, on Naruto.

"I intend to anyway." Naruto replied. "I promised you, that I'd protect you. And I never go back on my word."

"Why?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"Why? Words are said by everyone, everywhere. They're just emotionless and empty sounds that come out of a person's mouth. And 'promise' is just another word. So why keep them?"

"Because that's just the way I am." Naruto replied simply. "Someone once broke a promise they'd made, and it hurt so much. Not just me, but it hurt someone I care about. I won't ever break a promise, just like I won't make a promise I can't keep. I promised to protect you, and I promise that I'll keep that promise."

"Your food's getting cold." Sasuke mentioned not looking up from his food.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his food. "Oh!" The blonde resumed to eating his ramen leaving the rest of their dinner in silence.

-XxX-

"I bet your parents are worried by now." Sasuke commented while they were outside the restaurant they'd just eaten at.

"Well, one of them." Naruto mumbled. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I told you I'll be fine." Sasuke replied. "Besides, you have to walk farther then me, so you why aren't you worried about getting yourself picked up by a creepy old man?"

"Because I'm awesome. And let's face it, old gay pedos would go for you over me any day." The blonde answered.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm starting to dislike this conversation."

Naruto snickered. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"You keep saying that." Naruto pointed out. "S'uke remember what I said?"

Sasuke looked at him feeling his heart begin to pump faster.

"If you want to get out of there, you can stay with us."

"I…"

"Thanks for the food!" He added interrupted Sasuke in case he was going to object again.

"Yea." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Night!" Naruto called smiling at him before walking away towards his home.

"Goodnight Naruto." Sasuke added walking back towards his home.

-XxX-

Naruto entered his home noticing his Mom sitting in the living room. She looked up at him away from the television she was watching. "Welcome back." She greeted smiling at him. "Did you get your homework done?" She asked knowing that wasn't what he was doing but humoring him anyway.

"Yea. Is he gone?" Naruto asked.

"Minato left some time ago." 

"You can say that again." He mumbled.

"Naruto, you can't act like this."

"Since when are you telling me how I can and can't act around that man?!" Naruto demanded. "How are you on his side?!"

"I'm not on his side…"

"Really? Well your defending him seems to suggest otherwise!"

"I am not on his side, Naruto Uzumaki! I'm as pissed off at him as you are but I have mind enough to think of you!"

"How? How do I fit into this equation? Enlighten me please Mom, cause I'm confused really?"

"You need a Father!" She exclaimed. "Naruto! He is your father and he is willing to be a part of your life now!"

"Well I don't want it!" Naruto yelled back trying not to cry. "Mom…he left you, he left me. He's a selfish bastard and I want nothing to do with him. He'll just leave again."

"He wants to change…" 

"Everyone wants to change." Naruto replied. "But not everyone can."

-XxX-

Naruto gaped. He literally gaped. Jaw open wider then ever. Blue eyes about ready to pop out of his head as he stared at the substitute teacher.

"Morning, Naruto!" Minato greeted with a smile.

Wide eyes became a death glare worthy of praise from a monster itself. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded voice deadly.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. An angry Naruto was something he'd never seen before and it was kinda scary.

"Kushina warned me you wouldn't like this…" He commented quietly.

"Minato!"

"Oi! It's Minato-sensei at school at least! I am your sub!" 

"Oh yea, I'd rather have the old pervert then you!"

"Well you're stuck with me!"

"Then I'm complaining!"

"Do what you will." Minato replied calming himself before the yelling fit got any louder. People were already staring. "You're stubborn like your mother."

Naruto's face went dark. "You have no right to talk about my Mom to me." He spat the words then left the room.

There were whispers, another gossip story in motion. Sasuke stood up and slipped out of the classroom soon too.

Sakura gave Ino a look and Ino sighed. They both looked at the substitute. No mistake who that resembled. Or rather who resembled him. They knew Naruto like a brother. And that had to have been his father.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Comatose by: Skillet

* * *

**NearKunn: Oh those wacky father and son spats! This chapter had so little to do with Itachi, cause it had so much to do with Minato and Naruto.**

**Naruto: Hurry for me!**

**Sasuke: -_- *not amused***

**NearKunn: So, reviews anybody? Any takers? Going once? Going twice? DAMNIT YA'LL HAD BETTER REVIEW!**

**Sasuke: We don't know what's wrong with her either.**

**Sakura: Sensei?! You promised dirty and graphic scenes!**

**NearKunn: I'm sorry! It's hard to write lemons and rape fics when your family is looking over your shoulder!!!!**

**Sasuke: So family look! LOOK! PLEASE LOOK!**

**NearKunn: DAMN YOU!**

**Kakashi: If you don't review, I'll send Pakkun to shave your hair off when your sleeping. *smiles***

**Sai: have a very nice day! *smiles***


	10. Headlock

_**Headlock**_

Naruto kicked an aluminum can down the street. He'd actually just walked right off the school grounds knowing that they were gonna call his Mom. He hadn't heard over his anger the footsteps catching up so when the voice spoke he was shocked.

"You're on bad terms with your father?" It asked softly making him look.

"You shouldn't skip." Naruto replied.

"I'll be fine. It's you that should worry about skipping." Sasuke replied.

"They'll call your brother." He warned.

"I know." Sasuke looked over at him, meeting those blue eyes again.

"That man isn't my father." They'd stopped walking Naruto was leaning against a building with a clenched fist. "Minato abandoned me. He abandoned my Mom. He promised he'd stay forever. He promised that they loved each other, and then he ran away. He isn't my Father."

"Maybe he wants to take it back." Sasuke noted standing across from him.

"He never wanted to be my Father. He wouldn't have disappeared like that if he did." Naruto replied.

"It's hard for people to apologize. But he wants to, if you'll let him." Sasuke looked down at the ground following cracks in the sidewalk with his eyes. "I never got along with my Dad. I thought he hated me, he liked Itachi, always praising him but he wouldn't look at me at all. Then he was dead. Maybe I resented that he didn't like me, but…I think that if he was somehow magically alive again and wanted a second chance. I'd give it to him. I'd forgive him, and I'd never take for grated what I had."

Naruto chuckled making Sasuke look up at him. "You're good at this."

"At what?" Sasuke asked.

"Making me sound like a jerk." Naruto replied with a smile but it was unmistakable that he'd been crying just seconds before.

"You couldn't be a jerk if you tried." Sasuke replied quietly so Naruto couldn't hear him.

-XxX-

A bag was dropped to the floor as he looked out the window. It was past time for school to start and Sasuke was just a little down the street with that boy. The exact boy he didn't want Sasuke around. That dumb little brat! That stupid son-of-a-bitch. He knew something was going on. But Sasuke was deliberately ignoring him. And that pissed him off more then anything else.

"Itachi?" One of his co-workers asked. "Can you help me with this?"

Itachi sighed unclenching the fist he had no idea was clenched and walked away plastering that fake smile on his face.

-XxX-

Sasuke walked around to the other side of Naruto, as if that would prevent Itachi from seeing him from inside the restaurant he was working at now. The blonde turned his head and looked in the building seeing Itachi and recognizing him then looked back at Sasuke but continued walking in silence. As soon as they had turned the corner Sasuke seemed to relax a little after tensing up like that.

He didn't say anything. There was no need to. Itachi scared Sasuke to death, Naruto already knew that. But he wouldn't force Sasuke. He offered him a place to go. For now, all he can do is be there to make sure it doesn't become too problematic.

"It's going to rain." Sasuke noted finally speaking up as he observed the rain clouds.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up as well. Then suddenly his face lit up. It was moments like these that made Sasuke wonder if he was bi-polar. "Come with me!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran dragging the black haired male behind him.

Not too much later had they arrived at a house. It was about the same size as Sasuke's house, but in a better neighborhood and it was defiantly prettier.

"My Granny and the old pervert I've come to know as my Grandpa helped us fix this place up after we bought it." He said matter-of-factly.

"You live here?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Yea, Mom's at work at least until four or later, so we should be good to hang out here until it stops raining."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment until he felt a small rain drop. Here starts the rain. He then followed Naruto into the house and looked around taking his shoes off at the entrance. The place was simple but it was nice. It had such a homey feel, something his own home lacked in. Pictures hung on the wall, some of Naruto throughout the years, of a woman with red hair with him, and some of an older couple who seemed to be either greatly in love or greatly dysfunctional towards each other.

But there was one thing about the pictures that was so hard not to notice. Bright smiles, a happy, homey family. Love.

"Those are my Grandparents." Naruto mentioned pointing out the older couple on the wall both looking too young for the Grandparent thing. "And that red-head's my Mom."

"You look like Minato." Sasuke commented remembering the blonde hair and blue eyes of the man at school.

"Yea, I know, I always hated that…"

"I like that about you."

Naruto looked up at him suddenly and Sasuke turned to look out the window at the now pouring rain.

"You're the complete opposite." Sasuke replied.

"Should I take that as a complement?" Naruto asked trying to hide the blush but failing miserably.

"It's raining really hard out there." Sasuke noted the topic changing immediately.

"Yea." Naruto answered watching lightning flash in the dark gray clouds. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked suddenly sitting Sasuke down on the couch whether the he was going to say yes or not.

-XxX-

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall. School will be getting out by now which meant Itachi would be home soon as well. He yawned a little then looked over at Naruto who had already fallen asleep. He stood up attempting to keep from waking him up and walked to the door. He opened it then looked back in at the sleeping blonde haired blue eyed warmth then walked outside into the rain.

-XxX-

"You're wet." Itachi commented as soon as Sasuke entered the door soaking.

"It's raining, and I didn't think to bring an umbrella with me." Sasuke answered.

"Where's your school bag?" He asked.

Sasuke mentally cursed. "I must've left it in my locker." He quickly answered. It was the truth after all, he was too busy chasing Naruto down he'd completely forgotten to get his bag.

"School work?"

"I didn't have any, so it's okay." Sasuke replied wandering what was with all the questioning.

"You were later then usual coming home today." Itachi mentioned standing up. "Is there a reason for that?"

Sasuke looked down at his wet shoes. "No, sorry Aniki. I was just being slow today."

"Is that all?" Itachi asked stopping about three feet from his younger brother.

Sasuke nodded but remained quiet.

"Go change." Itachi ordered before walking past Sasuke and opening the door. "I'll be back later, so don't go anywhere."

"Alright." Sasuke replied quietly as Itachi slammed the door shut. Was he mad? He didn't sound mad. But he'd slammed the door.

As soon as he heard his brother's car drive away he walked into his room and changed into anything he could grab that was dry. He rubbed his hair with a towel until it was at least just damp and tossed the now equally damp towel to a random corner in his room. The house wasn't a total mess, but it wasn't neat and tidy either. He laid out on his bed undoing a couple buttons. The humidity in the house was overly warm thanks to the rain.

Itachi had been acting strange lately. Even stranger then usual. He turned over feeling uncomfortable. After a short moment he moved again until he finally gave up and sat up. It was too hot in here. It was too uncomfortable. Too empty. No pictures of family on the wall. No family. Nothing. Sasuke wandered how long it's been since he'd seen any of his cousins. His grandparents. After his parent's funeral, he'd seen none of them. He soon found that he'd almost started to cry.

Shaking his head of every single one of those thoughts he left his room and opened the door to his brother's room. How long ago had Itachi snapped? Before his parents died…had he been pretending to be kind then too? He walked straight to the closet and opened it taking out immediately what he knew he came in here for. A family photo. Itachi looked so menacing in it now. Although he figured, that he didn't at one point.

His dad hadn't been smiling in the picture either. Was that what they looked like? It's been so long he forgot. Memories obviously didn't last long. He ignored the car pulling into the driveway and the opening of the door. He ignored the footsteps and even when they stopped behind him.

"Outoto…"

Sasuke didn't move. He didn't even look away from the photo. This was one of the few things they had left after the fire. His grandparents had given it to Itachi at the funeral, and Itachi just placed it in a shoebox and stored it away in the closet of his new home. Never to be taken out again.

"I forgot." Sasuke mumbled. "I forgot how Mom and Dad looked."

"I don't think how they looked matters much now." Itachi replied taking the photo out of his brother's hands. "Go to bed."

"Aniki…" Sasuke turned around and looked at him. Oddly enough feeling like a six year old again desperately searching for any sign of his brother. But there was nothing. The old Itachi was dead now.

"You're crying."

Sasuke wiped his face with his sleeve. "I hadn't noticed."

"Go to bed."

The words were kind, the voice wasn't. Sasuke stood up and left the room not sure what was going through Itachi's mind.

That was the scary part.

You've been walking,

You've been hiding,

And you look half dead half the time

Monitoring you,

Like machines do,

You've still got it I'm just keeping an eye

Headlock by: Imogen Heap

**NearKunn: Ta-dah! Chapter 10! Will Naruto and Minato get over that father son gap? What's Itachi doing being so nice? Is Sasuke gonna fall in love with Naruto (duh)? I have so many questions!**

**Sasuke: You're the author!**

**NearKunn: And?**

**Sasuke: *sigh* nevermind.**

**NearKunn: Hey everyone! If there's a special song out there you might like to see put in here somewhere go ahead and leave a suggestion in a review. I tend to try and use serious songs though. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to stop myself from using the **_**Sailor Song**_**. Lolz.**

**Sakura: Well we do have a few songs lined up, but we're not sure about other chapters. We're kinda just making it up as we go along. Although, there's no guarantee that we'll get around to your song so any ones that are left out will be included after the final chapter is uploaded so those people don't feel bad.**

**NearKunn: Oh, and when giving suggestions please PM me not leave it in the review kay? I like to keep upcoming songs a secret.**

**Itachi: Now review you silly little fish!**

**Sasuke: What the hell was that?!**

**Itachi: I…don't…really know…**

**R to the**

**E to the**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Rain

_**Rain**_

A knocking on the door woke him up and it was only then that he realized he'd fallen asleep. He looked around for a moment in the silent house before turning his attention to the clock. It was almost four now and it was still raining outside. Sasuke must have already left.

Another curt knocking got Naruto to his feet and he answered the door. For a moment all he did was stare.

"_I'd never take for grated what I had."_

"Naruto…" Minato began but he couldn't finish since Naruto had pulled the door open wider.

"It's raining dumbass." Naruto said. "So I don't really think it's a good idea to stay outside so you could catch a cold. Mom would probably jump down my throat."

Minato blinked a few times surprised by his antics. But he wasn't going to complain. He figured this was the nicest Naruto was going to be towards him, or at least for now. Maybe someday things will get better, but until then, he'd take what he could get. "Thanks." He replied stepping inside.

"Mom's not here yet." Naruto added finally shutting the door and eliminating the sound of the rain from the outside, only to hear it as it smacked against the roof.

"I didn't exactly come here looking for Kushina." He replied.

Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair. "Um, so you gonna lecture me about this morning or something?"

"No, I didn't come here to do that either. I don't think I of all people should lecture you on walking out."

Naruto knew he could make a snide comment but held himself back. He was trying really hard now to try and get along with Minato. Besides, the tone of voice Minato had used made him feel sort of bad. Knowing from just the way Minato spoke or the look in his eye the sincerity of an apology that had yet to be voiced. Sasuke was right. At least he hadn't been left in bad hands. he loved his Mom.

"I know I came back so suddenly. I understand that you're hurt. That I hurt you and Kushina, and believe me she yelled at me too. I deserved it."

"Do you want some tea?" Naruto asked changing the subject in an attempt to stop what he felt coming. He hated apologies. He hated it when he had to apologize and he hated it when people apologized. He felt better to just silently forgive then forget. But when people admitted their wrongs. Or when he admitted his. He could never really help it. He would start to cry every time. His mother had seen it a million times. But he wasn't about to let Minato see it. Not yet at least. For now he wanted to save the apology for later. For now he was silently forgive, but he wasn't going to forget yet. "You're on a leash though. Just so y'know."

Minato smiled sadly realizing that Naruto was still the same in at least one way. He absolutely hated to cry. "Tea's good."

-XxX-

Kushina unlocked the door and entered her house. It was quiet too quiet. The television wasn't on, no stereos were playing. Oh she was going to kill Naruto if he got arrested or something like that. Finally she entered the kitchen with the groceries she'd bought to make dinner with and almost dropped them upon sight.

To which both of the blonde haired blue eyed males responded and rescued the items.

"Whoa there, Mom. Don't break the pasta."

"Spaghetti, huh?"

"Looks like. Did you get enough though?"

Kushina blinked away her shock. "Jeez you two are freaking me out." She finally said. She looked back and forth at them.

"What?" They both asked at the same time giving her a confused look.

Naruto was more like his father then he'd care to think. "Hey um…well, yea. I got enough. I actually got too much. Are you staying for dinner Minato?" She asked forcing herself over the shock.

"Oh, I don't think…"

"Yea, he's staying." Naruto answered.

"Did you just now decide that on your own?" Minato asked.

Naruto only smiled mischievously. "Great now I'm hungry."

_Ring, Ring_

Naruto sighed. "Alright, I'll get it, but you better start cooking soon, woman. I'm hungry."

"Uh-huh, how bout you cook it?" She suggested.

"But you're so much better at this. Besides, Minato'll help you."

"You decided that too huh?"

Naruto chuckled and escaped from the kitchen.

The kitchen was quiet for a moment with only the slightly muffled sounds of Naruto saying hello into the phone from the living room.

"I take it school went fine?" Kushina asked.

"Not really." Minato replied. "He was as you predicted, difficult. But I came by after school and we had tea."

Naruto suddenly entered the kitchen phone against his ear as he used his free hand to take a drink from his tea. "What?! I can't believe I missed that!" He complained. "Why do I always miss the funniest shit?"

"Language." Kushina muttered.

"Sorry." Naruto smiled. "Hey Mom, congratulate Sakura, she just turned a guy down four times within the same class period." He held the phone in her direction.

"Way to go, Cherry." Kushina called as she dumped the noodles into the pan.

Naruto then pulled the phone back to his ear and listened for a little bit. "Sounds like you crushed the poor guy's spirit. I feel sorry for him."

"_So what about your day?" _She asked. _"That is of course the reason I called in the first place."_

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"_Don't think we didn't notice how Sasuke ditched after you left. What is going on between you two?"_

"Nothing, we're just friends." He answered sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table and leaning back a little.

"'_Just friends?' Yea right. Isn't that how it always starts?" _

"No, it isn't. And I'm telling the truth. We aren't dating. I know that's what you're thinking Pinkie. Don't think I don't."

He heard some noise and then Sakura's voice in the background yelling about taking people's phones while they're talking and being inconsiderate evil pigs.

"_Hey, hey! Is Sasu-kins gay?"_ Ino's voice asked.

To this Naruto began laughing. "Seriously, how the hell would I know?! You do realize that gaydar doesn't actually exist right? And why are you calling him that?"

"_1.) It so does too. 2.) You're gay so you would know. 3.) Cause it's fun."_

"Uh, alright, I'll use my psychic powers." He paused for a moment and did a couple weird hand signs. "The spirits told me I should hang up on you two. So, bye." He pulled the phone away from his ear and just as they heard a girl yelling in objection he pressed the end call button.

"What was that?" Kushina asked.

"Just Ino and Sakura telling me about something that happened today at school. Then Ino preceded to ask if one of our friends were gay." Naruto answered. "Now feed me, Seamore!"

"Alright no more _'Little Shop of Horrors'_ for you." Kushina decided.

-XxX-

It was still raining when morning came about. Sasuke woke up alone in his own bed something that didn't happen all too often. And when it did usually ended with something bad. Like a sprained wrist. He sat up and looked at the clock it was still somewhat early but he could hear Itachi shuffling around out in the living room. He suddenly felt too frightened to leave his room. If Itachi was mad he'd find some reason to hurt him for it so he felt this sudden urge to just hide for the rest of his life.

He sat up and pulled himself back against the headboard and hugged his knees hoping Itachi would leave for work soon. But he knew Itachi didn't have to go to work til later on Wednesday. He had to leave his room to go to school. He had to face Itachi so that he could see Naruto. God did he hate being in this position.

-XxX-

Itachi listened as his door opened and a different door, this one closer closed. After a long moment of silence the door opened again and footsteps came closer. Finally Itachi walked away from the sink he was standing at and entered the living room to find Sasuke grabbing a dry jacket from the closet.

"Since it's raining so hard, I'll drive you." Itachi spoke.

Sasuke looked over at him in a shocked silence.

"I'm either driving you, or you aren't going to school at all."

Sasuke starred at him for a long moment his eyes showing confusion and a small amount of fright before he quickly put on the mask of indifference he'd gotten so well at using.

"It isn't raining that hard." Sasuke mentioned looking down at his feet.

"I'm either driving you, or you aren't going to school at all." He repeated a little harsher then before.

Sasuke winced a bit knowing full well how Itachi hated repeating himself. And his tone of voice sounded frightening. He inwardly cursed the rain now wishing he could just walk. But Sasuke nodded anyway refusing to look up from his feet.

It seemed like forever they stood in silence like that until finally Itachi opened the front door and walked out. Sasuke hesitated for a small moment before finally following Itachi into the garage. After they had both got into the car seat belts buckled they remained seated in silence for another pregnant moment.

The engine started with a roar and they backed out. It was a silent drive, leaving Sasuke thankful they didn't live far from the school. Itachi pulled up in front of one of the doors. "I'll be working late today. Don't expect me back until really late."

Sasuke nodded unbuckling his seat belt. "Thanks Aniki." He replied quietly as he knew how. Itachi then reached over and grabbed his chin.

"Sasuke, you've been upset a lot lately." Itachi commented forcing eye contact with him.

A flash of fear went through Sasuke's eyes before becoming blank. Itachi rarely ever used his real name, and now he wasn't just scared he was more then confused. Paranoia rising.

"I…I'm just tired." Sasuke answered/lied. He wasn't about to make Itachi mad in the school's parking lot. "There are cars waiting, so I should go."

Itachi released him. Glancing out his window noticing a blonde haired figure talking with a couple guys outside the school. The same blonde he'd bumped into the day he'd taken Sasuke to school. The same blonde who owned that voice from the message Sasuke had tried to hide from him. The same blonde Sasuke had ditched school with the previous day.

"Have a good day." Itachi finally forced out faking a smile.

Sasuke looked away from Itachi quickly and opened the door. "Y-you too, Aniki." He replied cursing himself for stuttering and got out. He shut the door and rushed out of the rain and into the building.

Itachi pulled up a little so that people could move up and let their kids inside but he managed to catch as the blonde haired boy rushed inside after his brother.

-XxX-

"Sasuke!" Naruto caught up to him as he walked to his locker.

Sasuke looked at him and immediately felt bad for rushing past him outside the school. But Itachi couldn't see him with Naruto. No matter how much he hated running away from him. "Sorry, I kinda wanted to get out of the rain." He lied.

"Tis okay, I couldn't get a good one out there anyway." Naruto replied.

"Good one?" Sasuke asked only to be caught off guard by a flashing light in his eyes. "Gah!"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's response as he shielded his face. After a moment Sasuke looked back only to see one of Naruto's friends with a camera in hand.

"There you go." He replied "Now pay me."

"Fine." Naruto replied handing the tattoo faced brown haired male five bucks. "Sorry, bout that S'uke. Photography final. We're supposed to make a large poster board collage of our day to day lives, including friends and family. I figured you wouldn't let me get one of you if you knew what I was doing."

Sasuke forced back a smile at that. "That was completely unnecessary and a rather unorthodox way of getting my picture."

Naruto smiled taking his camera back from Kiba and lifting it up to look through the lens at him. "Smile." He suggested.

"Not a chance in hell." Sasuke replied.

"Aw, c'mon S'uke one little smile never killed anyone."

"Not gonna happen."

"This is why I wanted to get it the unorthodox way!"

"Baka."

Another flash of light as Naruto took another picture regardless of whether or not Sasuke was smiling in it.

_Rain, rain go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Is it you I want_

_Or just the notion of_

_A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

Rain by: Breaking Benjamin 

(they get two songs for being awesome my fav band ever!)

**Sakura: AW THAT'S SOOO SWEET!**

**Naruto: *laughing manically to cover his embarrassment***

**Sasuke: *hiding his epic blush***

**NearKunn: I really had to stop myself from throwing the rape scene in when they were in the car before driving to school. Must save juicy ItaSasu for after plot problems!**

**Sasuke: I hate you.**

**Itachi: Now, now, Sasuke play nice.**

**Sasuke: I hate you more.**

**Anko: MY TURN! Review bitches!**

**Sasuke: Nevermind, I hate her more.**

**Anko: I can kill you y'know that right.**

**NearKunn: Sorry you aren't in this story Anko! I'm not really paying any attention to anyone besides Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi. But if I was you'd so be in this.**

**Anko: Eh, no worries, I'm happy with my air-time in your other story. I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A WITCH! ZOMG I COULD TURN NARUTO INTO A FROG!**

**Naruto: That would be ironic.**

**NearKunn: I love my fans! I love this story! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

***Bang***

**Sasuke: Damnit! Who shot me this time?!**

**Anko: *begins to whistle as she hands Kakashi the gun***

**TEEHEE ^.^**

**special thx to Rebel Jr. the only person whose left suggestions so far. Remember kids stay in school and don't do drugs. How the hell are you supposed to read this smut if you're on drugs.**

**Leave a suggestion! PM me please! XD**


	12. Falling Inside The Black

**Falling Inside the Black**

"When are you going to tell him?" Ino asked her fellow blonde haired, blue eyed, male lover. He was staring at Sasuke who as usual he'd gotten to hang out with them and was now having a small conversation with Hinata and Sakura.

"What was that, Pig?" He asked having not really heard her over the noise in the cafeteria. They usually sat outside for lunch. Now you know why, but since it had rained so hard earlier everything was too wet to eat outside.

"Hey if I can't call you Fishcake, then you can't call me Pig. Verstehen?" She asked showing off her German knowledge. Although it wasn't much. "When are you going to tell Sasuke-kun?"

"Tell 'em what?" He asked.

"Are you really that dense? I'm talking about your feelings for him."

He looked at her. "I'm not." He answered.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna tell him." He repeated. "I…he's…he probably wouldn't want to be with someone like me."

"WHAT?"

"I said probably!" He defended.

"Look, take a chance for once. I thought you weren't spineless!" Ino stabbed.

"I'm not, it's just…"

"Just what? That you're scared to death that he's not gay? That he is and has fallen in love with someone else?" She demanded.

"Look it isn't your business anyway…" He began to argue.

"Not my business?" She exploded. "You're my friend and I'm trying to help you here, but you gotta meet me half way!"

"Ino just drop it…"

"I'm not gonna drop it, Fishcake!"

"Fine! Look I don't think he wants to get close to anyone like that right now because he's having problems at home. Okay? Now just drop it!"

"What kind of problems?" Ino asked.

-XxX-

Itachi told him he was working late tonight and even normally on Wednesday he wouldn't get home until at least ten. But the car in the driveway didn't necessarily surprise him either. The license plate was recognizable to him by now since they had at least one surprise visit a month. So Sasuke just entered his house as if it was a normal day unbothered at all by the two in his living room. Although he kind of was now. He didn't know the second guy.

He was glad that nothing happened last night because nothing got cleaned. The only things stained had been left in the washer and forgotten about, unless Itachi decided to put them in the dryer. But Itachi never did anything like that leaving Sasuke to do it most times when he would lock him in the laundry room. Things got done that way. The first time Itachi made Sasuke clean his bedroom closet he'd locked him inside without light, food, and water for a day.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, home from school?" His usual social worker greeted. To be honest Sasuke had never really remembered his name.

"Where else?" Sasuke stated simply before taking off his shoulder bag and placing it by the door. "Who's that?" He asked nodding his head at the other man.

"This is Ibiki-sensei. He's a psychiatrist."

Sasuke was then suddenly vaguely aware that Itachi had mentioned something like that before.

"He's here to learn a little about you."

"Is he gonna sit there and ask 'how that makes me feel?'" Sasuke asked. Ugh Naruto was starting to rub off on him.

His social worker seemed shocked by what he was saying. Sasuke was normally a lot more aloof.

"No. I hate that question too." Ibiki spoke up assuringly. "I'm only here to observe and study you."

Sasuke gave him a look but sighed anyway. "Right, I'll go make tea then."

-XxX-

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling to his bedroom and waited. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. Apparently Itachi had known about his skipping school the previous day and had called the social worker informing him that Sasuke had been difficult lately. This only assured his suspicions that Itachi was planning to do something. Although that something was still unknown to him.

Finally he turned away from the unchanging ceiling to rather look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. The digital numbers creating a red glow in his room through the darkness.

Every minute that clock would change. A new number would take its place. It only remained constant when the batteries were dead. He watched as the number at the far left side blinked off and back on again only with a different number in place. How was it that time would always speed on, and yet the ceiling remained unchanging?

How was it that so many people were like that ceiling? Refusing to change. And so very few welcomed the change. Challenged time. Or were so used to everything changing around them they went through life learning to get along. But at least they weren't scared of the changing time anymore.

Only eight years old and things changed for Sasuke constantly.

"_Sasuke-chan, didn't I tell you to clean your room?" Mikoto asked raising an eyebrow._

_Sasuke looked up at his mother from where he was reading to himself. "When was this?" He asked._

"_Three hours ago." She answered._

"_What was I doing then?" He asked._

_The question temporarily threw her off. "Same thing you're doing now, reading." She answered._

"_See, you shouldn't tell me these things while I'm reading. I tend to ignore you." He replied with a small mischievous smile._

"_I can see that now." She replied looking around his still messed up room. "Fine, will you go tell your brother to come inside, he's in the backyard I need his help with some chores."_

"_Uh…okay." Sasuke replied book marking the book and leaving it lying on the floor to his room with everything else he cared to pull off of shelves._

_He went down the stairs and passed by his father's office on the way to the backyard._

"_Sasuke." Fugaku called noticing the spiky hair boy pass his office._

"_Yes, Father?" Sasuke asked hustling back to the doorway._

"_You cleaned your room yet?" He asked._

"_I was getting around to it…" Sasuke answered kind of truthfully._

_Fugaku frowned. "You were supposed to have started…"_

"_I know, I've got to find Nii-san though, for Mother." Sasuke rushed his words before scurrying away from the office. He hated lectures and he knew it was coming so he rushed out into the backyard._

"_Nii-san?" He called looking around for his older brother._

_He walked back to the garden figuring that would be the place Itachi would hide. It usually was. But it was empty. Sasuke made a face. Did Itachi run off? He tended to do that a lot lately. Then he would always come home acting really weird. Talking to inanimate objects. Breaking things. Yelling at nothing in particular._

_He decided to just head back into the house now. He walked past his father's now empty study and stopped seeing Itachi at the bottom of the staircase looking up at something._

_Sasuke turned and looked up as well trying to figure out what Itachi was staring at._

_His eyes widened as he finally noticed the sight. Flickering beautifully and dangerously at the top of the stairs._

"_Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed confused. His brother the only one he can see._

"_Mom! Dad!" Sasuke called knowing his Mother had been upstairs and not knowing at all where his Father was._

"_Itachi!" Sasuke called again but his brother never looked away from the flames so he went of and started tugging on Itachi's sleeve desperately trying to break whatever spell had his brother like this. "Itachi! We have to get out of here!"_

_Itachi finally looked down at his brother with cold eyes._

"_Nii-san…" _

_He was cut off when he was slammed against a wall hard. Had Itachi just shoved him? But the thought hadn't plagued him too much at the time. All he knew was for some reason of another his head hurt pretty badly._

_The front door suddenly burst open immediately Itachi ran towards Sasuke without hesitation._

"_Holy shit! Itachi what are you doing in here? There's a fire you need to get out!" Shisui yelled. He'd noticed the fire from outside through a window and hadn't seen any of his relatives leave the house yet. "Where's Aunt and Uncle?" He yelled in a rush noticing his brother head over to help Itachi with Sasuke._

"_What happened?" Obito yelled picking Sasuke who didn't seem to know where he was or what was going on right now._

"_I don't know!" Itachi yelled. "Mom and Dad are upstairs! We gotta get them out!"_

_Shisui stopped his cousin. "We can't! There's no way you can get past that fire. Get out of here Obito! I'll get Itachi!"_

_Obito obeyed his younger brother taking Sasuke with him ran outside and took him towards on of the ambulances._

"_I can't leave them!" Itachi yelled over the roaring sound the fire was making. He tried to run up the stairs only to be wrestled back by Shisui._

"_There's nothing you can do!" Smoke was beginning to fill the house and Shisui knew if they stayed much longer they'd get killed as well. By now it was too late for Mikoto and Fugaku. So he did all he could think to do and kneed his cousin using this moment of breathlessness to drag him outside and away from the house._

_The house burned down to ruble nothing left not even the remains of Mikoto and Fugaku. There was no way an investigation could be done to figure out the cause of the fire._

"_Mind if we speak to your brother?" A cop leading the investigation asked Itachi._

_Itachi nodded slowly not taking his eyes from the ground and led the cops into the room Sasuke was staying in at their aunts. Obito was in there attempting to talk to Sasuke about whatever came to mind since Sasuke hadn't said anything much since he left the hospital. He only mumbled a "good morning" or "good night" depending on the time of day._

_Obito looked up at his cousin and the two investigators dressed in suits and gave them a small smile. "Hey, I'm gonna go make some food okay, and just tell me if you get hungry and I'll give you something." He informed Sasuke before getting up and leaving the room._

"_Outoto?" Itachi called._

_Sasuke looked over at his brother then at the people with him._

"_These people want to talk to you about some stuff, okay?" His voice seemed so sweet, but his face was cold. Neither of the investigators noticed since they were either looking around the room or at him. It was a warning. Of that Sasuke was sure._

"_Sasuke-kun right?" The cop asked taking a couple steps toward him. "Look could you tell us about the fire?"_

_Sasuke looked at Itachi but it seemed the look had only gotten colder. "Like what?" He asked quietly._

"_It started upstairs right?" She asked sweetly. She looked nice too._

"_Yea." He answered._

"_Well did you see anything while you were in there."_

"_I hit my head. Everything got blurry after that."_

"_How'd you hit your head?" The other investigator asked sounding less kind. _

_Sasuke didn't look at Itachi this time. He was too afraid. Somehow he could feel those piercing eyes, telling…no…forcing him to lie._

"_I was upstairs near the staircase when the fire started. Aniki saved me by pulling me back but I lost balance and hit my head on the stairs on the way down." Sasuke answered looking at his hands and he felt tears beginning to form._

"_That's enough." The girl said finally. "That's all Sasuke-kun. Thank you."_

_He nodded slightly starting to cry but not wanting to in front of these people. What the hell happened to his brother? The one that would never look at him like that. Who would never make him lie. Who wouldn't throw him against walls. The one who loved him._

"_Thank you." She informed Itachi._

"_We're going to talk to your cousins before we leave." The other investigator chimed in. Even he seemed less cold then Itachi._

"_Please go ahead." Itachi replied. "If you don't mind I'll stay here with my brother for a bit."_

"_That's fine." She replied._

_The two left the room and Itachi closed the door once he'd seen them begin the decent down the stairs towards where Shisui and Obito would be._

_Itachi walked over to his brother and grabbed his chin forcing the tear stained face to look at him. "You did well enough this time. But you will do better next time."_

_Where was that warmth Itachi once had? Why was he so cold? Even as Itachi kissed him shocking him and disgusting him all he could think of was the Itachi he once loved and admired._

Sasuke woke up suddenly feeling as if he'd lost his breath which he had. A pain in his chest confirmed this.

"They think you're being abused by someone at school." Itachi's voice whispered in his ear.

Sasuke tried to respond but he still hadn't been able to catch his breath as something was still obstructing his lungs.

"I told them I'd noticed this blonde boy who had chased you into the school the other day, and he'd said a couple nasty comments to you in front of me as well one morning about a week ago. His name's Naruto right?"

The pressure lessened as Itachi moved his knee and Sasuke did his best to catch his breath. "A-aniki…" Sasuke tried but couldn't continue as he was hit closed fist to the face knocking his head to the side and made him bite his tongue hard enough to taste blood in his mouth.

"I warned you, Sasuke."

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me you're so cold_

Falling Inside the Black by: Skillet

**Itachi: Holy shit I'm a bastard!**

**Sasuke: Hadn't we established this already?**

**Naruto: No, actually Sasuke you're the bastard, Itachi you're the fucking bastard.**

**Sasuke: There's a difference?**

**Itachi: Apparently in Narutoland there is.**

**Sasuke: Heheh nice.**

**NearKunn: *yawning* writing fanfiction wears me out! *whines like a little girl***

**Sakura: *pats her on the head***

**Suigetsu: Alright so, we're going to try this again. REVIEWS!**

**NearKunn: I never tire of reading them! :3 I do appearently get sleepy when it rains. AND IT WON'T STOP RAINING!**

**Sai: Ah, just ignore the hack for she is boring.**

**NearKunn: SCREW YOU SAI!**

**Sai: At least you're awake now**

**NearKunn: *snore***

**Shikamaru: *lays down with her and begins to snore***

**Sasuke: You're all dumbasses.**

**Sakura: Okay, so do us a favor and PM NearKunn w/ song suggestions. She has a whole bunch lined up but some are really wanted and NearKunn-sensei would perfer to relace them.**

**We hath decided to sponsor each other's NaruSasu stories. We meaning Mitsu Amarante and I (the Great NearKunn-sensei).**

**So please check out her wonderful story. It's funny and it's gay (haha get it?). A Wedding, 2 Break Ups, & a Make Up. Written by Mitsu Amarante. If you like NaruSasu. If you like Comedy. And hell if you like lemons, cuz I kno she does, that is the story for you. So check it out lovelies! XD**


	13. Beside You

_**Beside You**_

"You gotta tell him." Ino mentioned entering her friend's kitchen.

"No." Naruto replied for the millionth time trying his best not to get mad.

"Tell who what now?" Sakura asked as she watched the cookies she was baking. She was learning quite a lot in her culinary arts class and since she was spending the night at Naruto's house anyway she'd asked permission to bake. Kushina gladly accepted having not had homemade cookies since the last time she visited her parents.

"Tell no one nothing." Naruto answered. "Now drop it."

"That's a double negative, Fishcake." Sakura pointed out.

"Tell Sasuke that Naruto likes him." Ino elaborated ignoring him.

"Oh yea. Ino's got a point." Sakura replied simply.

"Ino's got nothing! And don't be on her side." Naruto complained.

"Look, I fail to see a good reason besides you being a coward to not tell him. What are you just gonna make it through this last month of school and ditch him?" Ino asked.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked.

Sakura glanced at him. "Naruto, we've got one more month left of school."

"We graduate after that." Ino added.

He leaned back a little and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't realized that this much time has gone by already. It seemed like the school year started only a day ago and now it was almost over. High school was almost over. No more art classes with Kakashi-sensei, no more P.E. with Gai-sensei. No more Sasuke. He only ever saw him at school. They were right. In one month he would probably never see Sasuke again.

"So are you going to tell him or what?" Sakura asked expectantly.

-XxX-

He cleared his throat. "Ithinkyou'rethemostbeautifulthingever Will you please go out with me?"

Naruto blinked and snickered.

Sakura blinked and tried her hardest to figure out what he said. He talked so fast just then. The only sentence she caught was that last one but she usually only caught that part and was way used to hearing it. "What?" She asked.

Lee sighed and held up a finger asking for a moment to catch his breath.

She waited.

"I think you are the most beautiful thing ever to walk this planet, and I would love nothing more then to protect and love you for the rest of my life. So please, will you go out with me?" He replied finally looking nervous.

Naruto watched the scene. This was the boy who she turned down four times the other day. Poor guy. He was still trying. He kinda felt bad for him.

She sighed looking towards the ground for a moment. She then looked up and was about to say something but stopped. He looked so sad already. She sighed again. "I…Lee…alright."

Naruto blinked shocked.

Lee blinked shocked. "Huh?" He asked having expected something completely different.

"I said alright. I'll go out with you." Sakura replied. "But uh…give me a moment please." She added before rushing off and grabbing Ino.

Naruto knew where she was going. Most likely to gloat to her friend and squeal. Not many people really ever asked Sakura out. Lee had been one of those few and the only one she accepted.

"How the hell did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Do what?" Lee asked.

"Get her to say 'yes'?"

Lee thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. It must have been my hard work and determination. Or maybe my youthfulness!"

He blinked again. This blinking was getting annoying. Determination?

He caught sight of what he'd unconsciously been looking for all morning and he felt his heart beat accelerate. Despite the odd feeling he couldn't help but feel glad to see him. But he could tell something was wrong.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at him and there was something…sad written there in those eyes. Something was wrong.

"Sasuke." Naruto repeated quietly. "What's…"

Sasuke looked away from him suddenly.

Just before anything more could be said the bell rang.

"Everyone please sit down." Minato called into the classroom attempting to start homeroom.

Sasuke walked away just like that and sat back in his seat alone. "Go sit down." He commented as he passed by the blonde. His voice was cold.

Something happened. Was he just told to leave him alone? Just like that. The underlying message in his tone of voice was obvious. Sasuke sounded pissed but he looked sad.

"No." Naruto replied walking over to the table Sasuke sat at. "What happened?"

"Beat it, Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"No."

Sasuke stood up. "Fine." He said simply. He turned away and walked out of the classroom.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called chasing him out the door.

Sakura looked at Ino and both girls went to the door and looked out after them.

"Get lost, Loser." Sasuke commented hearing the blonde boy chasing after him.

"No." Naruto said again catching up and cutting him off.

"I said leave so do so." The black haired male added sounding annoyed but there was a pained expression on his face almost begging.

"And I said no. Tell me why first." Naruto replied letting his face soften.

"_Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Can I ask you something?"_

_Sasuke looked away from Naruto who he'd been staring at for the past few minutes. The blonde had gotten him to hang out with them at lunch and he honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He'd only ever talked to Sakura and Ino briefly and everyone else were practically strangers._

"_Do you like Naruto?" She asked._

_He didn't look it, but he felt it. He was lost. "What?" He asked._

"_Do you have a crush on, Fishcake?" She asked. "Y'know, crush? To like? To want to date? To want to kiss?"_

"_I what?" He asked again._

"_Naruto." Sakura commented really hoping he wasn't always this slow. Although if he was, he and Naruto were meant for each other._

"_D-do you?" Hinata asked. She wasn't exactly ever sure what was going on until after it happened but since she'd over heard anyway she might as well ask._

_Sasuke looked over at Naruto who seemed to be in the mist of one of his arguments with Ino. "I…no, I don't think so." Sasuke answered. He'd never really thought about it like that. He never really thought about anyone like that. Last time he'd ever had a crush on anyone at all was before he moved in with Itachi. "I never really thought about it." He added._

_Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well are you gay then?"_

_He looked back at her then at Hinata who were both waiting for his answer. "I never really thought about that either." Sasuke answered truthfully._

"_R-really?" Hinata asked._

_He shrugged._

"_Well…" Sakura began tapping on her bottom lip as she thought for a moment then suddenly decided she knew what she wanted to say. "What if Naruto were to let's say – hypothetically of course, that he likes you and asks you out? What would you do if that were to happen?"_

_Sasuke frowned. That is an unfair question to him. If he were to be with Naruto, Itachi would get mad. But if he rejected Naruto for his own safety and for Naruto's then things would undoubtedly become awkward. And he liked having his source of warmth. He might loose that with the rejection._

_It was an unfair decision. Choosing between Naruto and Itachi... _

_What if Itachi wasn't a problem? He thought about that for a moment but stopped himself. There was no point and thinking about something like that. Whether he liked it or not Itachi was a problem._

"_I don't know."_

Naruto's eyes traveled for a moment to the audience that had gathered at the door but they were forgotten the moment he looked back at Sasuke and got the black haired male to lock eyes with him. "You're confusing me. You keep telling me to leave you alone but every time you say it I can see it makes you upset." He commented. "What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke didn't look away from those blue eyes. "Baka." He walked right past him. "Leave me alone for good. I don't want you near me."

How was it that the lies stung him so badly even though he was the one who said them. He could only imagine how Naruto felt hearing them directed at him.

He didn't hear Naruto's footsteps coming after him this time but the moment he turned the corner, he ran. Not wanting to be there. Not wanting to break down in front of anyone.

Naruto didn't move. For a moment he forgot how.

"Naruto?" Minato asked bringing him back to reality. Naruto looked pale and it kinda freaked him out for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him when she noticed him start to look around him. "You spaced out for a moment."

"What did he say?" Ino asked.

Naruto blinked and opened his mouth. "I have to go after him." He stated simply before rushing off away from them and in the direction he figured Sasuke would mostly likely have gone.

He was right.

Naruto looked through the small window from the hallway into the staircase which led down to the broiler room. Sasuke sat against the wall hugging his knees to his chest. His face burying in his sleeves and his back rising and falling with his breath. Every couple seconds his breath would hitch slightly indicating that he was crying.

-XxX-

Sasuke hugged his knees closer to himself. He was tired. His chest hurt from the bruise Itachi left and various other bruises. He felt generally like compete shit, and to top it off he was being forced to shove away the only warmth he's known in years. Itachi had given him a clear as day warning last night about what he should do with Naruto. Get rid of him.

He couldn't believe how hard it was. He couldn't sleep at all last night even after he'd been given his usual treatment. And now he was crying. He was seriously crying over this.

"I'm starting to think you really like it here in this stairway." Naruto commented.

Sasuke's breath hitched. Somehow he knew Naruto would find him.

"Can't say I blame ya. It's kinda nice in here." He added sitting over across from Sasuke and waiting for the brunette to look up.

Sasuke didn't look up; he didn't reply. He just sat there crying. Naruto couldn't see the tears while Sasuke was hiding his face like that, but he could tell.

"If we keep skipping like this we'll hear it from the old man…"

"No one forced you to follow me! I told you to leave me alone!" Sasuke replied into his sleeve.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that." Naruto challenged.

Sasuke looked up at him and glared. "Why the fuck do you care so much? What the hell is there about me that makes you want to follow me, huh? I don't understand…" He drifted off and looked away from Naruto towards the ground. "I'm so sick of this."

Naruto reached over and grabbed Sasuke arm gently noticing the small wince. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Please look at me?"

He let Naruto pull his arms away from his knees before the blonde released him. His hands pushed lightly on his knees so that they moved out of his way.

"Sasuke." Naruto called softly again placing a hand on his cheek where he noticed a light bruise.

Sasuke barely flinched but didn't open his eyes. He had to get Naruto away from him.

"_Next time you ignore me, I won't be the one responsible for what happens to you or him. Got it? It's on your hands. If I find him within 15 feet of you…"_

"You asked me why I care so much. Sasuke, I care so much because…I love you."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open wide and he looked straight into those bright blue eyes. Sincerity and honesty pasted all over his face. "What?" Sasuke forced out the word from his dry mouth.

What did he just say?

_Trust in me, trust in me_

_Don't pull away_

_Just trust in me, trust in me_

_Cause I'm just trying to keep it together_

_If I could do worse then you could do better_

_When your tears are spent_

_On your last pretense_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

_And if your heart wears thin_

_I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

Beside You by: Marianas Trench

**NearKunn: YES! FINALLY! FINALLY! *happy dance while laughing hysterically* HE CONFESSED!**

**Sakura: Sensei? *steaming***

**NearKunn: Yes? *oblivious***

**Sakura: We've talked about this a million times before in your other story…**

**NearKunn: Huh?**

**Sakura: I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**NearKunn: *screams like a little girl and hides behind Itachi* HELP ME TACHI!**

**Itachi: *pouts* I wanted to end up with Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: WHAT?**

**Naruto: Stories not over yet.**

**Sai: Hello there. I am please to say that I am not in this story…**

**NearKunn: Did you have to say it like that?**

**Sai: However I'm getting paid in cake to do this silly end thing, so here: Review!**

**Suigetsu: HEY!...I'm not in this bullshit either!**

**NearKunn: I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T BE MAD WITH ME SUISUI-CHAN!**

**Anko: Doesn't matter! *smacks both Sai and Suigetsu with a book* Now, review got it! Reviews are like fuel. They keep the car going, and if you don't fill the gas tank, then it won't run anymore got it?**

**Sasuke: O.O… :) So don't you dare review!**

**NearKunn: NOOOOOO! DON'T LISTEN TO SASU!**

**Kakashi: Flame us, and we'll set your hair on fire while you sleeping. Survivors have to watch the Naruto filler arcs in English. ;)**

**Sakura: That's just cruel.**


	14. Take Me Away

_**Take Me Away**_

"_You asked me why I care so much. Sasuke, I care so much because…I love you."_

_Sasuke's eyes snapped open wide and he looked straight into those bright blue eyes. Sincerity and honesty pasted all over his face. "What?" Sasuke forced out the word from his dry mouth._

He pulled back and away from him as if he'd just gotten burned.

Blue eyes looked up onto a tear stained face meeting the onyx gaze. "I love you."

Sasuke's eyes were panicked. He was panicked. "I don't…"

"I don't mean to make things worse…"

"You just did."

Naruto blinked.

"Naruto I…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Go back to class."

"Sasuke!" Naruto stopped him placing a hand on both of his. "Sasuke, I need to know. You have to tell me yes or no. Do you love me back?"

"I can't…"

"Forget Itachi for a moment. Do you, or don't you?"

Naruto knew. He always knew. Sasuke closed his eyes calming the breathing he hadn't noticed accelerate. His heart was beating so hard against his chest he could feel it. His head hurt. This was the worst time possible for something like this to come up.

"I don't…" Sasuke began to speak but stopped. He couldn't get himself to say anymore and everything was getting dark. Within moments he was unconsious.

-XxX-

Sasuke felt himself breathing. He felt the blankets around him. He could hear the sounds of birds. But he couldn't bring himself to wake up just yet. He felt something start turning around in circles that felt quite a lot like his stomach. His headache was back again then and he felt like he was going to throw up. This realization left him pulling himself up into an upright position.

He opened his mouth and began breathing heavily in an attempt to keep himself from throwing up. After he felt his stomach settle a little he looked around himself. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom. He glanced over at the nightstand that held an alarm clock informing him of the time. School was out, but he couldn't figure out why he was here or even where he was.

He looked around again and finally he caught sight of something that made it very clear where he was. An orange and black jacket sat on the back of a chair at the messy desk in the messy room. And he knew whose jacket that was if nothing else.

-XxX-

"Naruto?" Kushina asked looking at her son. He was sitting at the table a cup of tea that had gone cold sitting before him.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Mom." He greeted.

She set her purse down on the counter and sat next to him at the table. "What are you doing home so early? It's usually another twenty minutes before you get home."

He sighed and looked at the liquid in his cup.

"Naruto?" She called again softly.

Someone entered the kitchen and she turned to see Minato standing there crossing his arms lightly.

"Hello, Kushina. I'm sorry about this but Naruto requested that I get him home." He informed her.

"You check on him?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded at his son. "Yes, he was still asleep a moment ago."

Naruto stood up. "I'm gonna check on him again."

Kushina watched her son leave the room before turning her gaze on Minato waiting for an explanation.

He sighed and walked over to her taking a seat. "One of Naruto's friends collapsed today during homeroom. He absolutely refused to let the nurse call his family and it would seem he was willing to go violent if need be. After a bit of struggle I just got someone to cover for me for the rest of the day and took both Naruto and that boy here."

"I wander what got Naruto so riled up?" She asked quietly. "He isn't normally that anxious."

"It looked like he was getting into a fight with him before he passed out."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you know what's wrong with the boy?"

"The nurse said it was like he hadn't slept in awhile. He also seemed to be running a fever. She did a further examination and it looked like he'd gotta beat up or something she told Naruto the full detail but he didn't tell me much more then that. He's been so worried. I guess restless would be the best word for it. He's been checking on him every so often."

Kushina nodded in understanding. After a moment she opened her eyes sighing again and getting up from her seat. "Well then, help me get supper started."

-XxX-

Naruto knocked on the door before entering. Sasuke's onyx eyes immediately lifted from the orange jacket he was staring at to the intruder at the door. Although technically he was the intruder here. He felt his cheeks getting warm as his brain processed the last moments before his blackout and he looked away from him.

"You broke your promise." Naruto stated. "You should've left."

Sasuke shook his head a little not wanted to agitate the already angry headache. "It's not worse. That was normal."

"Sasuke, he…" Naruto began but stopped himself from speaking so loudly. "He raped you. That isn't normal."

"No." He agreed. "But that has never stopped him before."

Naruto's eyes widened a little. He'd missed every one of these signs. He was such an idiot.

Sasuke forced himself out of the bed and stood on his shaky legs keeping them in control enough to move without falling. "I have to get home." He added walking towards the door to the bedroom.

"Don't go." Naruto said voice quiet.

Sasuke looked at him reluctantly; his bright blue eyes were brighter then usual and begging.

"Forget everything that happened earlier today. Forget I said anything if you can't feel the same that's okay, but please don't go back to him."

"I've got no where else to go." Sasuke replied.

"Stay here." He offered.

He closed his eyes his back turned to Naruto. "Naruto I'm sorry, but please don't talk to me anymore."

The blonde opened his mouth to speak but closed it again soon after.

"Things are already bad enough. I don't want to make them worse."

Sasuke walked out of the bedroom and out through the front door quickly ignoring the two people in the kitchen watching him and the third that followed him to the door.

"Sasuke!" He called and something made him stop. "My offer still stands. No matter what you say or do, you can still come back here."

Sasuke turned back to look at him. "Dobe."

Naruto looked him in the eye.

"I love you too."

The words hit Naruto and the blonde faked a smile at him before he walked away. He walked back into the house the moment Sasuke was gone from his sight and shut the door. He glanced into the kitchen at the two eavesdropping and sighed at them. "Any parental advice?" He asked.

"Can't say I've ever been in your position sweetie." Kushina replied.

He looked at his Father.

Minato just shook his head. "Sorry."

The young blonde sighed again. "I'll figure it out. I've got a month after all."

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do?_

_You do if you knew?_

_What would you do?_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what is never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

Take Me Away by: Avril Lavigne

**NearKunn: Hey there! So I think I managed to keep this one on the serious side? What do you think?**

**Sasuke: I think you're an idiot! Why the hell are you making me go back?**

**NearKunn: Cause you don't want Naruto to get hurt you see…**

**Sasuke: Screw Naruto, I would never do that!**

**Naruto: Does this count as a cliff hanger?**

**Sakura: Did you say "cliff hanger?" *evil glint in eyes***

**NearKunn: So sorry about it being so short and all my chaps usually average about five or six pages, but this one was cut short so that I could make the next few chapters longer. Epicness coming up so don't worry. Also I'm listening to **_**Lollipop Luxury **_**by: Jeffree Star. Yes that tad bit of info is random and has nothing to do with anything, but it's still amazing shit.**

**Sasuke: *face palm***

**Itachi: lol**

**Sasuke: O.O**

**Naruto: *sigh***

**Kakashi: Alright everyone, reviews would be kindly accepted.**

**Anko: Are you kidding reviews will be fucking loved!**

**Sasuke: You fail.**

**Itachi: *gags Sasuke and ties him up in a corner* Ahem, remember children… *thinks of himself as older then everyone because he's better* flame us and we flame you. NearKunn-sensei knows some rather nasty words and is not afraid to use them if you piss her off.**

**NearKunn: *smiles like a perfect angle* I have no idea what he's talking about.**

**Sasuke: *chokes on gag laughing***


	15. Memory

_**Memory**_

Sasuke unlocked the door to his house. All the lights were off which he noticed as odd. Itachi never really bothered about the electric bill and left just about every light in the house on. Beyond that it wasn't that late so there was no way he was already in bed. Although there was a point a few years ago when Itachi liked staying in the dark but he thought he'd gotten over that.

He opened the door and paused. This couldn't be right. There were a few boxes by the door but beyond that the house was completely empty. He looked down the hallway when he heard Itachi's footsteps walking out of his room. Said Uchiha didn't look at him at all, didn't acknowledge that he was late. He placed what was in his hands in a box and taped it shut in silence.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke spoke up finally. When he didn't receive an answer he began to panic a little. "Itachi!"

Finally he looked up and stared at him younger brother. Everything was so dark. "You're late."

"I passed out at school." Sasuke answered looking around at the boxes.

"I know. The school nurse called. She also mentioned that during your examination she found that you had signs of being raped."

Sasuke flinched a little and looked back at him.

"You're so pathetic. Do you realize now that the social workers will find out soon as well? So to avoid the trouble you caused, we're moving."

"I caused?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi grabbed his arm and pushed him back against the wall. "You think you're innocent? You're the one who let them find out."

"I…I passed out because I got sick! Because I couldn't sleep last night, because you…!" He stopped himself.

"I what?" He asked harshly.

"Because you hurt me." Sasuke finished quietly.

"Oh? Tell me, were you more hurt over what I did, or what I said?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"We're leaving in the morning…"

"No."

…

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "What?"

"No. I'm not leaving." Sasuke replied louder. His voice was shaking. He was shaking.

Itachi glared at him for a long moment in complete silence.

The silence only served to scare Sasuke even more but he'd already said it. There was no taking back the past. He knew that by now.

Finally the older of the two sighed. "It's harder to force you y'know, and I would like to do this the easy way…"

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why me? Why do you do these things to me? I don't understand."

"You wouldn't."

"Nii-san! Please? I'd like to say I still love you, but that would be a lie. You aren't the brother that I loved. To be honest, I hate you. But I just…I don't understand what changed you into this."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You honestly want to know? Do you think I don't realize that I've been fucked up? I'm beyond repair and so are you. You're no better then me, and you want to know why, Sasuke?"

A hand wrapped itself around Sasuke's throat and his breath caught choking him. He was pushed back against the wall Itachi pressing into him.

"This is why." He finished placing a hand over Sasuke's crotch. "That right there. The fact that all I need to do is touch you and your body is trained to respond in that way."

Sasuke coughed against the hold on his throat painfully aware of the truth in his words.

"Or that your body responds in that way to pain. You've become a true Masochist over the years, so tell me Outoto; why do you believe you can be repaired?"

The hand released his throat but before Sasuke could answer the question he was cut off by pain. Itachi ripped up the school uniform from his brother's body a turned Sasuke around so that his face was against the wall. The noise of a painful complaint came from Sasuke but it went ignored like many before it.

What didn't go ignored was the muffled moan Sasuke was trying to force back when Itachi had grinded against him.

"Do you see, Sasuke? You're just as fucked up as me."

"You're right, Itachi." Sasuke agreed. "You made me what I am. But there is always forgiveness for those who want it."

"You want forgiveness now?" Itachi asked.

"I already found it. And that's what you're so afraid of."

Itachi felt himself getting more and more pissed off the more Sasuke spoke. Damn him! Acting like he knew anything about this world!

The elder undid his necktie and used it as a makeshift gag. He wasn't going to listen to Sasuke anymore. And he didn't have to listen if Sasuke couldn't talk.

The younger tried to protest but all that came out was muffles which ended up making him gag.

"I'm not afraid of something that doesn't exist." Itachi whisper into his younger brother's ear. "There are a lot of things you still need to learn foolish Outoto."

He pulled his belt off soon after and used it to tie Sasuke's hands together in front of him before he tossed him to the floor face down. After a moment he repositioned his younger brother, Sasuke's face laying against the hardwood floor his hips in Itachi's hands keeping that half of him in the air. His legs were knocked apart and he felt Itachi moving between them keeping him in that position.

Without warning or any sort of sign Itachi thrust and Sasuke impulsively screamed into the gag. He felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his stomach began to protest. His headache pounded against his head while Itachi pounded in him only making everything worse.

He felt himself loosing consciousness again and tried to keep himself awake this time. Finally the headache disappeared replaced with an odd light feeling. His vision got dark and his head dropped. His subconscious took over and he didn't register the pain, pleasure or anything else.

What he had thought in that last moment was simple. -_"Naruto."-_

-Xx**2 Months Later**xX-

"Uzumaki! You got that finished yet?" His boss called.

"I'm working on it!" Naruto replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, work faster."

"Calm down old man. Jeez, is he always like this?" He asked his co-worker.

Ayame smiled nervously. "At times. Only during the big dinner rush."

"Dinner rush?" He asked looking at the two customers in the little ramen shop. "I don't think it's a very good sign if that's your dinner rush."

She giggled.

"Oi! Incoming!" The old shop owner informed them and the two looked at the doors. In came their dinner rush.

"Choji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah! Back to work!" Ayame noted beginning to work diligently. "Naruto-kun! Help me!"

"Okay." He agreed getting to work quickly joining her in preparing different types of ramen because they just knew Choji would eat them all.

-XxX-

Naruto sighed and opened the door to his apartment. "Did I forget to lock the door again?" He noted to himself before sighing again and walking in. He turned the light on and looked around his messy little apartment.

A knock on the door brought him back to answering it.

"Hey, Naruto. You got back late." Minato noted.

"Yea, Choji showed up and Ayame and I weren't fast enough. We ended up having to do all the dishes by ourselves." Naruto retorted.

Minato smirked a little. "All in a hard days work." He glanced in his son's apartment. "Naruto? What did you do in here? It looks like a hurricane blew through. Kushina would not be pleased to see this."

The blonde laughed. "Yea, she'd so kill me, then she'd resurrect me so I could clean it."

He sighed. "Have you eaten yet? I've got some food left over from supper if you want?"

"Thanks, I'll be over after I check my messages."

Minato smiled and waved before heading next door to his own apartment.

The young blonde headed over to his phone and started up the messages as he searched for a shirt to change into.

**_"Naruto Uzumaki here! I hope you understand that I'm just too cool to answer right now so leave a message okay?"_**

Beep

"_Oi, Naruto its Sak! Do you ever answer your phone? Ugh call me back. And for crying out loud! Change your stupid message thing. You sound like a total Dousche!"_

Beep

**_"Naruto Uzumaki here! I hope you understand that I'm just too cool to answer right now so leave a message okay?"_**

Beep

"_Hey Fishcake, its Ino. Sakura told me to call you and tell you to call her back. Yea, bye!"_

Beep

**_"Naruto Uzumaki here! I hope you understand that I'm just too cool to answer right now so leave a message okay?"_**

Beep

"_You owe me twenty bucks."_

Beep

He sighed. Damnit Kiba.

**_"Naruto Uzumaki here! I hope you understand that I'm just too cool to answer right now so leave a message okay?"_**

Beep

"_This may never start, we could fall apart. And I'd be your memory."_

Everything held still for a moment. Everything paused for Naruto. Nothing mattered but that message.

Naruto sat down by the phone and smiled. He figured he knew who was doing this although he didn't know for sure. The numbers area code was pretty far away and he had no way of checking who it belonged to. But he was used to it. It started about two months ago a week after Sasuke disappeared. Someone would call but they never spoke. Instead they would just play some random song and hold the phone to the speaker.

"_Lost your sense of fear, feelings insincere. Can I be your memory? So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagined, I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My hearts beating faster, holding onto feel the same."_

Beep

Naruto turned off the rest of the messages and stood up heading for the door shaking his head a little.

If only they could go back.

_This may never start_

_Tearing out my heart_

_And I'd be your memory_

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feelings disappeared_

_Can I be your memory?_

Memory by: Sugarcult

**NearKunn: I am *sniffle* really sad to announce that this is the last chap *burst out into laughter* SORRY! Actually no, this isn't. I've got one more chapter planned. Sorry! I couldn't help myself.**

**Sasuke: You are a compete and total bitch y'know that.**

**NearKunn: Sorry guys!**

**Naruto: *stares in shocked silence* Um…Sensei? How much soda have you had?**

**NearKunn: *hides the 5 empty cans of Mountain Dew* What is soda?**

**Sakura: Oh gawd. Someone get the safety net.**

**Suigetsu: Hey all! Reviews please! So we can bring this story to an end.**

**Sasuke: Its ending? *sees the light at the end of the tunnel***

**Suigetsu: Dude, your eyes are sparkling.**

**Sasuke: I've never been happier in my entire lifetime!**

**Naruto: Did he have soda too?**


	16. In My Arms

_**In My Arms**_

**_"Naruto Uzumaki here! I hope you understand that I'm just too cool to answer right now so leave a message okay?"_**

Beep

"_Now I'm thinking of a way that I could make an escape, its got me caught up in a web and my heart's the prey. Do you really wanna throw your heart away?"_

Beep

-XxX-

Sasuke pressed the end call button and put the phone back down. He peered over at his brother who was too out of this world to really notice or care anymore what was going on around him. Part of Sasuke felt like the worst person in the world for slipping those drugs in Itachi's drink. But otherwise the elder would just continue to stare at him. As he had since they'd gotten here. Sasuke wasn't even let outside the house. When Itachi would leave for work Sasuke would be locked in the closet.

He turned the song off and picked the phone up again trying hard to remember the number.

Sasuke dialed the number and hoped that after all these years he hadn't changed his phone number. It rang but no one picked up.

"_Hey thanks for calling, but I'm busy, so I guess you'll just have to leave a message and wait for me to call back. It's a long wait, but hey I'm a popular guy!"_

"_Obito! You're supposed to leave your name!" _

Beep

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself in relief. It was the right number alright. He took a moment to wet his lips glancing at Itachi, who was still thankfully completely out of it.

"Obito, it's…uh, Sasuke. Your cousin…I need help…"

-XxX-

"Bro, like totally got off my back will ya!" Obito complained.

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "How am I younger and still more mature then you?" Shisui asked. "Your place is a mess, you forget at times to get food so you're living off bread and microwave popcorn. I seriously…"

"You sound like Mom! Knock it off will ya!"

He sighed. "Fine, don't complain to me like you always do though when you get sick because of you eating habits."

Obito shoved the door to his house open and tossed his keys on the floor. He just knew Shisui was glaring at him before he picked them up and set them on a table.

"Oh lookie! I got a message!" Obito exclaimed pressing the right button.

"_You have three messages."_ The female sounding machine informed him. _"First message:"_

"_Hey Bit, it's Rin. Just got in town and was wandering if you and Kakashi wanted to do something? Call back. If you don't I will castrate you. Kay? Byz!"_

Obito shivered at that. He would call her back. He really didn't enjoy the thought of…*gulp* that.

"_Obito, if you don't call me back within twenty-four hours I won't put out."_ Kakashi informed him over the phone.

He gave a nervous laugh when he noticed the look he was receiving from his younger brother. He would also be calling Kakashi back.

"_Obito, it's…uh, Sasuke. Your cousin. Um…I need help…"_

-XxX-

"You are my sweetest love. That love I always wanna hug. Because I really love you, the world just has to know." **(A/N: this is for you Angela)**

"Naruto what are you…" Sakura tried to ask, tried being the key word there.

He however just interrupted her to continue singing in a mock chibi voice. "I'll do anything for you! There's nothing I wouldn't do. Snuggle, cuddle up and hug me! With you I always want to be."

"I will hit you if you continue singing." She warned.

"Buzz kill." He replied under his breath.

She still heard him so he ended up getting smacked anyway.

"Naruto, can we go to your place for a bit?" Ino asked. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"You do realize that the only bit of food in Naruto's house is ramen right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gave her a look. "You make it sound like I never eat anything else."

"Do you?"

"Only when I'm forced."

"Doesn't your Dad have normal food we can steal?" Ino asked.

"Hey! Ramen is totally normal food!" He defended.

-XxX-

Naruto pressed the button that would allow him to listen to his messages and waited for it to start. It's been a week since his last "call" from Sasuke and he being Naruto was starting to get worried.

Beep

"_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected. And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow, but don't let that throw you off too far, cause I'll be running right behind you."_

Beep

Still though, he smiled at that feeling a little less worried then before. It's been too long, and Naruto was feeling a since of withdrawal that only seemed to heal when he got one of these messages. Sasuke had always timed it so perfectly that he always got the machine. God he would feel so great if he just got to hear Sasuke's voice again. If not see him.

"You're still getting those messages?" Sakura asked.

"Yea." He replied walking away from the phone and to the kitchen section of his small house.

Ino was busy searching through the cabinets and throwing something together that was hopefully edible. "So you're getting phone stalked?" She asked as she examined her food.

"Is that what you call it?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's sweet." Sakura commented. "Torn apart for reasons unknown your one true calls you every so often to play music on your machine. It's romantic. There could be a book!"

He gave a nervous laugh at that. "I don't think I'd be comfortable with people reading about my life. But you're right it is sweet." His face slowly faded to sadness, something the two girls didn't see often on their friend and hated seeing. "I miss him. A lot."

Sakura sighed and gave Naruto a hug. "Let's make some ramen okay? I don't even want to try what Ino just threw together."

"C'mon it's not **that** bad!" Ino defended.

Naruto made a face at it. "Ino, when I reject something, you know it's disgusting."

She rolled her eyes and tossed it in the garbage. "Fine. Ramen."

-XxX-

Sasuke walked out of his bedroom. It was early, and it was already quiet. Was Itachi still asleep?

He walked out into the living room and something in his peripheral vision made him stop. He turned and looked at him. Sitting on the couch leaning forward, unmoving.

His heartbeat sped up and he swallowed the lump in his throat before he could will himself into approaching. He reached up and touched him, skin cold. He shivered and pulled his hand back.

Sasuke was shaking when he finally got himself to feel his brother's pulse. Nothing. His eyes widened and he backed away his legs hit the coffee table behind him and he fell backwards. Frozen. Itachi…was dead. His brother was dead. He thought maybe he should be happy, but…Itachi was his brother. Before all this, he had loved Itachi. There was no going back. He would never get the chance to see the old Itachi again.

He pushed himself off the ground and went straight to the phone.

-XxX-

Naruto woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and got up from the floor. He ignored the two grumbling girls who hated being woken up and answered the phone. (A/N: There is a difference in time zone. This call happens four hours after Itachi is disovered by Sasuke)

"Hello?" He asked into the phone yawning slightly.

"_This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting."  
_

His blue eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"_I don't know how it got so bad. Sometimes it's so crazy but nothing can save me, but it's the only thing that I have."_

"Yea, I get it. If you believe it's in my soul. I'd say all the words that I know. Just to see if it would show that I'm trying to let you know. That you're better off with me."

"_You change the lyrics, Dobe."_ Sasuke commented.

"Your voice is shaking." Naruto replied.

"_Sorry, things are a bit hectic right now."_

"Hectic, huh?"

"_Two months later, Naruto does your offer still stand?" _He asked.

"I told you it will. No matter what. Are you coming back?" Naruto asked feeling anxious.

"_Yea, I'm coming back home."_

-XxX-

Naruto was nervous to say the least. He only relaxed slightly when they reached the park. And then he headed, as fast as his legs could run, off to the back by the woods. The moment he made it there and looked around he forced himself to calm down. He was early after all. So he hoped up onto the table and sighed.

"So what are we doing here?" Kiba asked. "And why's he so jumpy?"

"It's Naruto, do we need another reason?" Shikamaru commented.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two will never be able to understand romance."

"Naruto came here to wait for his one true love to return." Rock Lee commented smiling at Sakura.

Sakura blushed and smiled back taking his hand and walking off to catch up with Naruto.

"'One true love, huh?'" Shikamaru asked. "Well I couldn't pull it off; guys like me couldn't really do something like that."

"Oh go be moral support. No wander you're still single." Ino snorted.

"Whose single?" Shikamaru asked showing her his phone.

To say she gaped like a fish would be an understatement. Still she took his cell and reread the text. "OMG, OMG, who's Tayuya? Shika's got a girlfriend! OMG, she's texting you love-dovey stuff! AND YOU'RE TEXTING BACK! OMG, OMG, OMG!"

"I think you broke her." Kiba commented.

Ino paused and glared pulling herself together and handing him his phone back. "Jeez, Shikamaru, I'm just surprised. I mean…did it ever occur to you to y'know. Tell people that you'd met someone?" She suggested.

"Not really." He replied and the trio began heading over to the back where the other's had gone.

"Who is she?" She demanded in using the tone of voice that meant that there would be blood if she wasn't informed.

"She's a classmate. That's all. She kicked my ass, apologized and asked me out."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "O-kay then."

"Aren't you single though?" He asked her.

She blushed and gave Kiba a look. "Uh, I guess."

"Wait, are we or aren't we dating?" Kiba asked her.

"Are we?" She asked.

"Didn't I just ask that?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome." He commented as they reached where everyone else was already at.

-XxX-

Sasuke looked at his watch and tried not to groan aloud.

"Are you gonna get sick again?" Obito asked looking back at him in the review mirror. "I think you used to get carsick all the time."

"No, why?" Sasuke asked.

"You look pale."

"He's always pale." Shisui replied from next to Sasuke in the back.

"Well he looks…sweaty." Obito added.

"We're all sweaty," Kakashi commented from the passenger seat "because you won't turn on the damn air-conditioner."

Rin rubbed her temples and breathed in through her nose to keep herslef from yelling. She looked at the kid in the seat next to her and sighed. "Obito, when I said I wanted to do something, I didn't think we'd end up on a road trip to Canada."

"It's seven." Sasuke commented. "We're an hour late."

"Shouldn't you rest a bit before meeting with friends?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't rest. Not until I see him." He replied looking out the window.

Obito smiled. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

He was right; he caught sight of the park just a little ways ahead. He looked into the park, the sun was setting but it was still light enough for tons of people to be about. His heart squeezed at the thought of this park being placed in the exact spot his old home had once been. The home where he lived with his kind Mother, and somewhat emotionally-constipated but caring father, and Itachi. The real Itachi. The one who loved him. And the one he loved.

Then he saw the familiar yellow, matching and mimicking the color of the sun.

"Let me out!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly knowing exactly who that yellow hair belonged to. They were an hour late, but he was still there waiting. Sasuke suddenly felt like crying.

Obito stopped the car and unlocked the doors, as his youngest cousin jumped out of the car and ran into the park. They watched for a moment as he ran straight over to the group of people over by the woods. A place where at one point Sasuke's backyard had been.

"Aw, young love." Kakashi commented.

Obito snickered. "Hai!" He flashed Kakashi a smile and put the car back in drive heading over to the nearest parking space.

Sasuke ran not really caring that it made people stareat him.

When he got close enough he slowed to a stop and stared at that blonde hair as the owner of it was talking to Sakura.

She glanced at him and the gestured her head at him for Naruto. The blonde turned around slowly and looked at him.

Blue eyes met black.

And Naruto smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke! Welcome back!"

Sasuke knew he was crying. And for once, he didn't give a shit. He was running again in less then a second and hugged him.

Naruto was slightly taken aback by his actions. Guess Sasuke really did miss him as much as he had missed Sasuke. Maybe more. So he wrapped his arms around the pale body and hugged him back. Something he had only ever wished he could do again.

"Naruto! I love you." He said into his shoulder.

Naruto smiled. "I know." He replied.

"I love you too."

-XxX-

"I wanna swing, everyone who isn't Sasuke and Naruto, come with me." Sakura announced.

"Smooth, Sak." Ino commented but followed her anyway dragging Kiba along.

Naruto smirked at them. So it turned out that none of the boys cared he was gay. As long as he didn't do anything to them. Huh. Why the hell didn't they say so sooner?

"So how'd he die?" He asked.

Sasuke looked up at the sky a few stars were visible but the sun hadn't set completely yet. "Overdose. He was apparently doing all kinds of drugs." He answered. "I think I should've noticed sooner. Even back before the fire, I should've noticed. But I still refused to think it, even after…I think he wanted to die."

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke sensed this looked back over at Naruto. Hm, prettier then the sun.

"I know he set our house on fire. I know he was the one who killed Mom and Dad. And he wanted to die to. He wanted us all to die then. That's why he made me hit my head. But Shisui and Obito showed up and saved us. Itachi set that fire and intended to die in there with his family. I think he hated me because he couldn't die then."

"Shisui and Obito, huh?" Naruto asked. "Those are two people I'm eternally grateful to."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Without their help, you wouldn't be here with me now."

He smiled. "I suppose they do something right once in awhile."

Naruto made a mental note of this moment. Sasuke smiling (really smiling), the sun setting, the beautiful green scenery around them. It really was like a romantic novel. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke lightly, the scene telling him to if only to finish it.

Sasuke kissed back without hesitating. Naruto really was nothing like Itachi at all.

"You're the most beautiful man I know." Naruto added.

"Hm, you're not so bad yourself." Sasuke replied.

Naruto mocked offended for a moment but ended up laughing anyway. "C'mon, I'm hungry. Hey, you wanna go to Ichiraku's with me?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. Then nodded. He was pretty hungry after all. "Yea, let's go."

"Guys! We're going to Ichiraku's so get your asses moving!" Naruto called to their friends.

"Employee discount abuse! Naruto's buying!" Sakura called.

Naruto gave her a look and flipped her the bird thankful there were no more kids left to witness it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura took his arm and Ino latched onto the other.

"We're stealing your boyfriend Naruto. He's gonna walk ahead with us!" Ino informed him skipping ahead and pulling Sasuke with her.

His only response was making a face and complying for now. He'll sit with Naruto when they got to Ichiraku's.

Naruto shook his head but let them have their fun. He'd steal Sasuke back at the restaurant.

"Well buddy, you've got yourself a boyfriend." Kiba commented. "And I have an interesting question for you."

"What?" The blonde asked wandering if he'd regret this.

"Are you going to be catcher or pitcher?" He asked.

"You have no shame. No shame at all." Naruto commented. "And I would totally be pitcher."

_Knowing,_

_Clouds will rage and_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe_

_In My Arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash around_

_But you will be safe_

_In My Arms_

In My Arms by: Plumb

**NearKunn: O.O it's over…I feel like crying. I'm sitting here feeling like I wanna cry because I…I don't want it to end!**

**Naruto: You do realize that you're in control of when this ends right?**

**NearKunn: So?**

**Naruto: So, it's your fault that it's over.**

**NearKunn: …you suck.**

**Sasuke: IT'S OVER! *tears of joy***

**Sakura: Oh my god, he's really crying.**

**Itachi: This sucks! I totally wanted to end up with Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: O.O *hides behind Naruto* I'm good.**

**NearKunn: *sigh* to think I actually like you people half the time. Oh well, I enjoy fanfiction more! But it's over and done with, and that's one story to cross off my list and put away in the uploaded folder on my ff computer. I really will miss this.**

**Itachi: Well, since it's over should we really tell them to review?**

**Anko: It's never too late to review. NearKunn is always looking at her closed stories to see if they've gotten a new review.**

**Suigetsu: So REVIEW! I dislike not being in this by the way, so you better make it up to me in Hunter or Prey.**

**NearKunn: Well, thank you all for reading very much!**

**Sakura: Review kay?**

**Hinata: And p-please don't flame.**

**Temari: Flames result in death. And we don't mean one of us. We mean you.**

**Tenten: *breaks out the Pepsi as everyone here is underage* Have a great day!**

**All but Sasuke who is secretly mad that it's over: BYE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Never too Late by: Three Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 2

My Only One by: Yellowcard

* * *

Chapter 3

Anything for You by: Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 4

Move Along by: The All American Rejects

* * *

Chapter 5

What Lies Beneath by: Breaking Benjamin (quite possibly the best band ever)

* * *

Chapter 6

I'm So Sick by: Flyleaf

* * *

Chapter 7

Touched by: Vast

* * *

Chapter 8

All I Need by: Within Temptation

* * *

Chapter 9

Comatose by: Skillet (also quite possibly the best band ever)

* * *

Chapter 10

Headlock by: Imogen Heap

* * *

Chapter 11

Rain by: Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Chapter 12

Falling Inside the Black by: Skillet

* * *

Chapter 13

Beside You by: Marianas Trench (yet another band to own my heart)

* * *

Chapter 14

Take Me Away by: Avril Lavigne

* * *

Chapter 15

Memory by: Sugarcult

* * *

Chapter 16

Victims of Love by: Good Charlotte

So Contagious by: Acceptance

Pieces by: Sum 41

In My Arms by: Plumb

* * *

Other suggestions that weren't used but are still awesome songs:

Bittersweet Syphony by: The Verve

Fix You by: Coldplay


End file.
